Spider-Man Visits Earth-38
by TheContestedChampion
Summary: Spider-Man finds himself stuck on Earth-38 with some of his most dangerous enemies. Now he has to stop what they're planning and find his way back to his universe. He might just need some help from this Earth's heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man visits Earth-38 Chapter 1**

**New York, Earth-51; 6:45pm**

It was just an another day in New York for the Wall Crawler. It wasn't too busy of a day, with Peter mostly stopping just some armed thugs. It's been over a year since the whole devil's breath situation and things have been pretty calm. Norman lost his re-election and hasn't been in the public eye for a while, probably at the same research treatment that Harry is being kept at to watch over him. Otto's neurodegenerative disorder has spread through his whole body. Peter heard a few weeks ago and even though Otto caused so much pain to him, Peter couldn't help, but feel sorry for the man who had once been his mentor. Reports from the raft suggest that even before he lost total motor control, Otto had become a broken man, no longer concerned with revenge or even redemption. All he did was sit in his cell and think about how his life led to his current situation. MJ went to Silver Sables home country to report on the political crisis going on there and ended up deciding to move to Europe. This, obviously, led to her and Peter breaking up for a final time. Most of Peter's free time has been spent training Miles with his new powers. The kid reminds Peter of a lot of himself at that age and Peters been trying to teach Miles to not make the same mistakes Peter made when he was first starting out as a superhero. Sure some super villains broke out of the raft a few months ago, but they haven't been seen since.

"They haven't been seen since so maybe they've turned over a new leaf" Peter thought to himself as he climbed to the top of the Empire State Building. "Yeah right, they're more likely just planning and bidding their time". Reaching to the top of the building, Peter stopped to admire the sunset. "Times like these, you really got to stop and enjoy the moment" he thought. Peter had experienced tremendous tragedy: his parents, uncle Bens, and aunt mays deaths, the betrayal of Otto, and Yuri going off the deep end and becoming a murderer. Yet despite all these tragedies, Peter could still find joy in moments like this. At that moment, almost as if it was on cue, a police dispatch came over.

"Well moments over" Peter said as he jumped off the building and dove for the street

"Report, siting's of demon activity at abandoned subway, request immediate response"

"This is the first time the demons have been seen since the devil's breath incident. Well Martin Li was one of the villains to escape the raft a few months back so I guess this means that he's come out of hiding" Peter said to himself. Its times like these that he misses that having Yuri on the force to inform of the inside information that police have on criminals. He has no idea what Martin has been up to since he escaped. The best he heard was from street thugs that are a part of Wilson Fisk's organization and all they could tell him that Martin was rebuilding his criminal empire. Even then the thugs didn't know the specifics

"Oh man, this must serious" Peter thought to himself. Peter decided to call Miles, after hesitating for a moment after considering the gravity of the situation for a moment.

Miles answered his call. "Hey Pete, are we doing some more training tonight". Miles was barely able to hide his excitement

"Not exactly Miles, I've got to deal with a situation and I think that this is a great opportunity for you to watch and observe me in action"

"Really, you serious?". Miles was no longer trying to hide his excitement

"Yeah, but you have to remain calm. Put on a plain, neutral color shirt and the same for a pair a pants. Hopefully this goes without saying, but don't forget your mask as well. Then go meet me near the abandoned subway. Let's meet at the top of Larry's pizza about a block away"

"Larry's Pizza, got it Pete"

"Now Miles remember, you are there to strictly observe. Do as I say and do not get involved. Ok?".

"Don't worry Pete I know, I know"

* * *

20 minutes Later

Peter just landed on top of Larry's. He would have gotten there sooner, but he had to stop and save a couple from a mugging. Miles was already there wearing an all-black sweat shirt and sweat pants. He was pacing back forth, clearly excited.

"There you are Pete, what took so long?"

"Sorry I got held up" Peter said. "Let's go"

They swinging for about a block and Peter starting snickering to himself

"What's funny" Miles responded

"Nothing, it's just wearing that all black get up at night kind of makes you look a floating Spiderman head from some angles"

"Ha ha" Miles responded semi-sarcastically

"We're here" Peter said. They landed on rooftop. The entrance to the subway station was on the right side of the street and the building they were on was on the left side. There were two guards outside the subway station. Even though they weren't wearing masks, both Peter and Miles spider senses were tingling meaning that these were definitely demons

"You sense it too" Peter said

"Yeah, those are Demons, no mistake about it" Miles responded "Why aren't the police here yet?".

"They're probably setting up a perimeter right about now. Don't want risk the collateral damage from engaging in demons before coming up with a plan"

"We're not going to wait right?".

"No. So first I'm going to take out these two guys at the entrance. What did I teach you about stealth take downs?".

"It's all about swift attacking and analyzing your surroundings"

"Correct so watch and learn" Peter immediately jumped and latched one web on one of the guards and pulled himself towards them. With one swift kicked he knocked the first guard out. Then, before the second one could react, Peter sucker punched him and knocked him in the air. When he landed, he was knocked out cold. Miles landed next to Peter after Peter signaled him

"That was awesome, the way you just swooshed down and bang. Knocked them both out cold."

"Thanks Miles. Now go back to the rooftop and stand guard. If some demons escape notify the police and let them know. I'm going in"

"What? You mean I can't fight some thugs?"

"No Miles, these thugs have a portion of Li's powers and you haven't even fought regular street criminals" Peter responded. "Now stay put and be alert"

"But"

"Stay Put" Peter went in the subway right after that

"Uggh" Miles groaned "I'm always sidelined"

* * *

Making his way through the subway, Peter stops after hearing some talking from around the corner. Jumping to the ceiling to climb in discretion, Peter makes his way around the corner to see a bunch of demons, almost ten of them. Instead of taking them all on at once, Peter launches a web bomb. All but two three of them end up webbed to the wall and the other three are still webbed up, just standing. Launching from the ceiling, Spiderman slams his fist on the head of one thug, knocking him out. He then launches a kick that knocks the second thug into the wall, trapping him. The third, a larger fellow than the others, is still standing. It takes a few punches, but he crumbles to the ground unconscious.

"Something tells me you guys aren't getting a Christmas bonus this year" Peter quips

Continuing down the hall, Peter hears large machinery and loud talking, but there is a wall blocking the pathway. Noticing an air vent, he jumps up into it. crawling down the vent when he sees an opening and hears more talking.

"What do you mean the machine is unstable?" Recognizing that voice anywhere, Peter new immediately that it was Martin Li, dubbed by the media as Mr. Negative.

"Sir, it seems that its energy levels are spiking and I can't explain why" Martins scientists nervously said.

"Our benefactor is not looking for excuses, he is looking for results. If you can't deliver then I will find someone that will"

"I understand and get the situation under control" the scientists replied

"You better" Li responded

Analyzing the situation, Peter notices that the only people in the room are Li and the scientist. Deciding to take advantage of the unguarded Li, Spider-Man drops down behind Li and says "Hello there"

Li doesn't even turn around and says "Spider-Man, an unexpected surprise, but a welcomed one"

"Really man, I had just set up an awesome Star Wars quote and you just wasted it" Peter responded

Turning around, Li responds "Sorry, I would remember that for next time, but there isn't going to a next time for you"

"What you planning Li, a new revenge plan against Osborn. The man hasn't even been in New York since he lost the election".

As the two start walking in a circle, Li responds "No I'm not after revenge. My time in prison gave me perspective. Revenge is a fools game, just look at what it did to Doc Ock" Peter shutters a little bit at the nickname of Otto "No instead I'm after true power. Control. Control over the entire city. With my powers, I should have been able to take over the whole city and with the money I'll get from this project, I will. My criminal empire will make Fisk look like some 2nd rate criminal"

Stop circling, Peter responds "This isn't you. Where's the Martin that wanted to help people. The one that started FEAST"

"That Martin is gone. I was weak back then. I'm in a much better place. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you"

"Wha-" At that moment his spider sense startling tingling and something just burst through the wall

* * *

Miles was justing hanging out on the roof that Peter left him on. He was throwing some punches, imagining that he was fighting criminals.

"This sucks" he thought to himself. All of sudden he heard a loud noise. Miles ran to the edge of the roof to see if any demons had left the subway. None did. "What was that sound. I should go to tell the police" Miles then paused for a second. "Peter did so to get help if someone left the subway. He never said anything about a loud noise. If anything I have a duty to investigate the noise and make sure Peter is ok" Pausing for another second. "Yeah, yeah that would be the hero thing to do" Needing no further convincing, Miles jumped off the roof and headed into the subway.

* * *

Narrowly dodging the flying rubble, Peter looked up and saw Rhino, clearly being the one who knocked down the wall. Coming through the wall behind him was Electro, Scorpion, Sandman, and Shocker.

"Aww, I see you got the gang back together" Peter said "Minus one vulture, but plus one Sandman and one Shocker".

"What can we say, we work pretty well as a team although that old Vulture was slowing us down so he had to go" Electro responded.

"You know Li cannot deliver the same promises Doc promised you guys"

"What can we say, our personal hatred for YOU outweighed any other personal interests" Scorpion stated

"Plus who could give us bigger scores than the future crime boss of all of New York" Sandman said as his fist grew bigger

"Enough talk!" Rhino yelled as he charged at Peter

Peter dodged by jumping up then pushing off Rhinos back. Mid-air, however, Shocker shot a vibration blast right at Peter knocking him into the wall. Li jumped at him with a energy charged sword that Peter dodges by rolling to the side. Just as the sword missed Peter, a giant sand hand rose from the ground and threw Peter across the room. Getting up after moaning, Peter realized a critical point. The structure of the subway was already unstable and the fight was only making it worse. Peter realized that if he could drag this out the subway would collapse on the machine. He was certain that Martin and his allies would survive with their powers, but the machine would be destroyed.

* * *

Hopping down from the air vent, Miles hid behind a column, one of the few not destroyed. Looking past the column, he saw Peter taking on six super villains. "I gotta help him" Miles thought to himself. Just then he noticed a giant machine. "I bet thats what Demons are making". Taking advantage of the villains being distracted, he snuck up near the machine and looked at the control panel.

Just then he heard a shout "The Machine!". Looking over, he saw a small man in a lab coat, obviously the main brains behind the machine, hiding behind some boxes.

Electro then shouted "Looky here boys, we got a selves a spider brat"

Peter yelled "No!" and jumped past the villains to get to miles only for Sandman to grab his leg and throw him back.

Electro yelled "Sorry Spidey but your sidekick is about to get fried" then shot a hug blast of electricity.

Miles jumped and dodged the blast, but it hit the machine. The machine started running faster and faster and warning noises starting coming on. "You fools" the scientist yelled "You've overloaded the machine. It's going critical"

A huge blast of white light radiated from the machine, blinding everyone. As hard as he tried Peter lost consciousness and blacked out.

* * *

_Authors Notes_

I do not own _Spider-Man _or_ Supergirl_ properties nor do I make any money writing this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Earth-38, National City; 9:00am**

Kara had just gotten back to her apartment with coffee in her hand. She had gotten up about 2 hours earlier to help people and stop some minor crime that was occurring. Coming inside, she set the coffee on the table. She turned on the TV and saw that the news was covering her helping put out a fire. She thought how much she loved being a hero and how many lives she has changed. She counted herself lucky, especially considering how some cities react to superheros. "Yeah Oliver really does get screwed over a lot in Star City" she thought to herself. Maybe it was also an Earth-1 thing to view their heroes with suspicion she thought. She then turned the TV and dashed off to her room. Using super speed, she immediately changed for work. At most jobs she would have to be in by 8 in the morning, but due to her boss being James Olsen and he knows that she's Supergirl, he gives her some slack when it comes to punctuality at work. Kara went to the kitchen and finished what was left of the coffee and then sped off to work.

* * *

Arriving at Catco in about 2 minutes, Kara stopped running right outside the lobby. Entering the lobby, she noticed the receptionist and said high to her. Haley was always so nice to Kara, so much in fact that it always brightened up Kara's day. Getting on the elevator and going to the top floor, she noticed Nia Nal standing outside the elevator.

"Hey Kara!" Nia said

"Hey Nia. How's it going?" Kara asked as she gave her friend a hug

"Pretty good, but I would avoid going to James office until he gets off the phone. He's pretty pissed" Nia responded

"Why? Is he on a call with Ms. Grant?"

"Worst, Miss Luthor"

Kara hated how the two could barely have a conversation anymore without fighting. They tried to make it work again after the whole Lex and Children of Liberty and Red Daughter debacles. Unfortunately, however, they realized that their relationship was never going to work and ended for good. This led them to develop bitter feelings towards each other. When Kara's around, they would try to be civil with each other, but when they were alone it would almost always end in a fight.

"Thanks for the heads up" Kara replied before heading to her desk.

Once she set her things down, she took a good look around. She couldn't believe how things have changed in the last few years. She was once Cat Grants assistant and now she's an accomplished reporter. James became the new CEO of Catco and Winn was the IT guy who now works at the DEO. Man she missed working with Winn. Granted she's just glad to have him back in general. When he returned from his mission in the future, she was overwhelmed with joy. He told her about his adventures in the future and she told him what he had missed. Still it wasn't the same from when they worked side by side each other. Noticing James was off the phone, she headed in his office.

"I saw that you had busy morning" James said

"Nah, I just stopped a fire, saved a bus from falling off a bridge, and got a cat out of a tree. Nothing too much" she said in a jokingly tone.

Chuckling to himself he responded 'Well then I got story to keep you busy. Lillian Luthor is set to be paroled next week"

"What? How?" Kara said kind of shocked

"Well for her assistance in helping stop Lex when she could have joined him, the parole board decided to let her out on good behavior"

"Is that what you and Lena were fighting about on the phone?"

"Sort of. I asked Lena if she could get us an interview view with her mom. She said that she didn't care if we interviewed her mom, but that we were going to have to find another way to get the interview. She wanted nothing to do with it"

"I kind of understand that" Kara replied. "Their relationship is very difficult. She probably doesn't want to complicate it even more".

"I know, but that interview could do a lot of good. It could provide a new perspective of how the justice system works" James retorted.

"Yeah, but…" Kara paused as she saw the TV behind James Olsen's desk. James turned around and saw the TV too.

"Who or what the hell is that?" James said after seeing some footage the local news station was showing of what looked like a giant man in a metal rhinoceros suit tearing apart a bank. "Kara?" James said after hearing no response to his question. Turning around she saw that she was already gone, apparently flying off his balcony in his office and leaving her civilian clothes behind.

* * *

**Earth-38, National City, 10:am**

Waking up dizzy and confused on a sidewalk, Peter stayed laying down for about another minute to deal with his headache. Once his head cleared and he could focus, Peter noticed that a group of people were surrounding him.

"Hey pal, you missed Halloween by about a month"

Confused at where he was at, he asked the crowd where he was at.

"You're at Dekalb Avenue" a bystander replied.

"What how did I get all the way to Queens, I was just in Manhattan?" Peter asked.

"Queens? This ain't Hub City dude. It's Dekalb Avenue, NATIONAL City"

Hub City? National City? Peter had no idea what city these people were talking about so he decided to get away from the lurking crowd. Shooting his webshooters, flung himself and started swinging. He landed on a roof at the tallest building around a few blocks away to fully assess the situation. His suit was almost out power and this meant most of its functions were offline, included communications. Great, just great. His webshooters were working fine, since they're powered independently and use a lot less energy than his suit. Taking in his surroundings, he didn't recognize where he was at. Having been to every single street in New York, he knew that this must not be New York. Analyzing the city, he noticed that it was a big city, not as big as the Big Apple, but still big. "I don't know about a Hub or National City, but maybe that machine teleported me to Chicago" he thought to himself. I wonder why that guy wouldn't say that instead of those ridiculous names unless he was on drugs. Peter met a few psychedelic users at college and wouldn't be surprised if that guy was on one of them. "Miles!" Peter just thought to himself. "What happened to him? Did he survive the explosion? Was he here in this city?" All these thoughts were rushing through Peters head. He had no way of finding him with his communications down. He would have to find some way to power up his suit. He had would have to go to the most advance laboratory in the city and convince the scientist there to let him use their equipment without revealing his secret identity. Realizing that this would be highly improbably, he decided to consider his other options.

As he was thinking through the other possibilities, Peter noticed a news chopper and a lot of police cars heading in the same direction. Knowing from his experience, this is rarely a coincidence. Something big must be going down. "Sorry Miles, but finding you is going to have to wait" Peter said to himself as he swung of to investigate situation.

* * *

Kara immediately flew to National City's First One Bank. Arriving at the bank, she noticed the rhino man tearing apart the street and flipping the cars around. She saw that the police had set up a perimeter and were firing shots at him, none of which were having any effect. "This guy must be pretty strong if his durability is to point of being bullet proof' Kara thought to herself. "He's definitely not kryptonian, but I don't recognize his species anywhere". Not waiting to jog her memory of the species that looks half giant man/half metal rhino, Kara went down and landed about 10 feet. She was hoping to talk him down without this confrontation ending in a fight so she gave him some space.

"You have to stop now" Kara said assertively. "You're putting innocent lives at risk"

Letting loose a big laugh, Rhino responded in a thick accent: "Just who are you suppose to be? Miss Wonder Girl!"

"Ok first of all that codename is way too long and too derivative. Second of all, how do you not know who I am? I'm Supergirl".

"Hahaha. This must be my lucky day. First I wake up next to a bank and now instead having to fight Spider-Man, I get to fight some 120 pound girl in a skirt".

Who the hell is Spider-Man Kara thought. Realizing that question would have to be solved until after rhino man is dealt with Kara responded: "It would be wise for you to not underestimate a woman".

"ENOUGH TALK" Rhino yelled and then charged at Kara. Kara immediately charged forward towards rhino man. They met dead center in the street and grabbed each others hand and interlocked their fingers. Both refusing to give ground, they stared at each other directly in the eyes with Kara looking up about almost two feet up and rhino man looking down about two feet.

Kara grunted with strain. This guy may be no Reign, but he was no weakling as well. Eventually after about a minute of struggling, Kara manage to slowly start to push rhino man back. Realizing that he was losing control of the situation, rhino man brought the full force of his protected head and horn down on Kara head. Dazed and disoriented Kara wobbled a few steps back. Then Rhino raised both his fists in the air then slammed both of them down on Kara.

Unconscious for a few seconds, Kara woke up to see rhino man standing over her with his foot on her chest to keep her pinned down. Laughing, rhino man stated "You're tougher than you look, but you're still no match for me.

Kara was pissed now. Letting out a loud "ENOUGH!" Kara released intense burst of heat vision of her eyes. The amount of energy was enough to drive rhino man back

Rhino man let out in pain a "argghh". Eventually he had been forced back enough for Kara to stand up. Capitalizing on the metal rhino being stunned, Kara charged forward, using the momentum from her super speed to increase the force of her punches. Utilizing her DEO training, Kara throw a few uppercuts and then threw a solid kick at rhino man's knee. This caused him to fall down on one knee. Kara jumped up and used her heat vision on the back of rhino mans neck, one of the few places unguarded by the metal. Howling in pain, rhino man collapsed to the ground. Still awake, but too weak to continue fighting.

Letting out an exhausted "Finally" Kara walked over to stand over rhino man. She was exhausted. She may have won, but that fight took a lot out of her. Looking at the damage the fight had caused, Kara was a little disappointed. She was Supergirl, she thought, she should be able to handle these threats without this much collateral damage. Taking another second to analyze the damage again, she failed to notice the bolt of lightning that was shot at her. As soon as it hit, yelled out in pain and collapsed to her knees. More electricity was being shot at her, with Kara being able to feel the intensity of the power increasing. She had been shot by lightning before and this felt way more powerful than Livewires lightning.

Barely able to maintain consciousness, she could hear the unknown assailant say "Really Rhino, you needed help with her?".

"Shove it Max" Rhino retorted as he stood up. Now she was in trouble. Rhino man was standing up to attack her again and she could barely remain conscious with sparky shooting intense volts of electricity at her.

"How could a day that started so well lead to here?" She thought as rhino man raised his foot over her head.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I do not own _Spider-Man _or _Supergirl _properties and all are owned by Insomniac games and the CW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Earth-38, National City; 10:45am **

Swinging through the city at a fast pace, Peter could only help, but wonder what could be happening to require this many responders. Peter couldn't remember there being any super villains in Chicago. It must be a new villain. "Maybe this means that this will be an easy take down and the cops are just overacting" Peter thought. "Yeah right, things never go that easy for me". Swinging closer to the scene, he was able see a bright yellow light flashing in the distance. "That must be the scene of the crime. Huh, maybe I'll be able to fight a photo kinetic villain. That'd be a first" he said to himself.

After one final swing, he arrived at the rooftop overlooking the scene. Analyzing it, he immediately saw Electro hovering about 40 feet in the air shooting electricity at what looked like a woman wearing a red cape. Looking to the right he saw Rhino about stomp on the woman's head with his giant foot. Acting quickly, he immediately shot a web blast at his face, blocking his vision. As Rhino stumbled back, trying to get the web off with his giant hands, Peter immediately swung towards Electro and delivered a powerful kick that knocked Electro to the ground.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady? No wonder why I've never seen either of you with a woman" Peter quipped.

"Well if it isn't our old pal Spidey. I guess we shouldn't be surprised that you got dragged here too" Electro responded

"And where exactly would 'here' be?"

"Don't worry about it. It won't be your problem for much longer" Electro responded before shooting a blast of electricity at Peter

Feeling the tingle, Peter immediately dodged the blast with a side flip to the right. He then webbed a trash can and flung it at Electro, knocking him back a few feet.

Meanwhile, Rhino finally managed to pulled the webbing off his face, allowing him to see again. The first thing he saw was Supergirl's fist come flying at his face, hitting him square in the jaw and causing him to stumble back. She then threw a few more punches, causing Rhino to stumble and fall into the back.

She noticed what looked like a man in a red suit fighting sparky. Assuming that this man was the one that saved her from the two psychos, she ran next to the man.

Peter immediately became startled by the woman who was somehow right next him in less than a second. "So I take it you're a superhero too?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm Supergirl. I take it you're the Spider-Man the metal rhino was talking about?" Kara replied

"Yeah. What gave it away?"

"The fact that these guys seem to know you, the fact you shoot webs from your wrist, and the fact that you have a giant, white spider on your chest."

"All fair points. Look we should probably compare notes, but after taking down these two"

"Agreed"

They both looked over to see that Electro had stood up and was about to fire another electricity blast. Thinking quickly, Kara fired more heat vision to counteract the blast. It took everything she had and, unlike Livewire, she wasn't able to overcome his attack, but she was able to stalemate it. With Electro distracted by Kara, Peter circled around and immediately shot to big web blasts at him. "Man I'm glad I updated the formula to make them non-conductive" Peter thought to himself. With Electro no longer being able to fire electricity, Kara's heat vision hit him full force and knocked him back. When Spider-Man went to go check, he could see that Electro was knocked out cold.

Giving Kara a thumbs up, they both turned their attention towards Rhino, was getting up. Seeing that he was still wounded and tired from fighting Kara, Peter knew that they could end this quick. "Follow my lead" Peter said to Kara.

"What do you me…." Kara started to say before seeing Peter webbed a car door and yanked it off. Then he started swinging it around before throwing in Rhino.

"Now" he yelled

Realizing that this was her cue she flew fast towards Rhino. Rhino smacked the car door away with his right hand, however with him distracted, he didn't see Kara fly right at him at full speed and hit him full force right in the face, sending him flying back into the bank and knocking him unconscious.

Jumping right next to her, Peter said "Nice!" then offered her a fist bump. Surprised at his friendliness and laid back attitude given what just went down, she smiled and fist bumped him back.

"So I take it that these are your enemies?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Sorry to bring my troubles here. However, would you be so kind though to tell me just where the hell we are?'

"I'd be more than happy to tell you myself Spider-Man" A familiar voice shouted. Turning around, the duo noticed Li standing on top of the bank vault with what looked like some civilians he had enthralled.

"Li, what have you done and where have you brought us?" Peter shouted

"I'd be more than happy to answer your questions, but first you're going to have to release my compatriots"

"No why would we do that?" Kara asked.

"Because my dear, in about thirty seconds, a poor woman is about to jump off a building to her death if you don't rescue her"

"Go save her I got Li" Peter said to Kara. Nodding in agreement Kara flew off to try to find the woman. Turning back to face Li, Peter jumped to the top of the bank to fight him. Peter threw a punch that Li dodged and then Li shot an energy blast which Peter dodged. Li then swung his charged sword at Peter, slowly forcing him back to the edge of the roof. Managing to dodge a swipe aimed at his head. Taking advantage of the brief opening, Peter kicked Li back with enough force to send him flying back.

"I expected more of a challenge from you, Li"

"Don't worry spider, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Immediately after Li said that, Peter felt a stab in his back. Immediately after that Peter felt woozy and passed out.

"I told you the plan would work" Li said as Scorpion climbed up to the roof. Scorpion went over to Spider-Man's body for the finishing blow.

"Leave him. We don't have that much time before his friend returns and we need to get Rhino and Electro and get out of here"

"Fine" Scorpion begrudgingly said, "Next time you won't be so lucky web head"

* * *

Flying high in the air, Kara used her super hearing to see if she could hear the woman screaming before being thrown off the building. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hear such a thing. Realizing that she was running out of time, Kara flew as fast as she could throughout the whole city hoping that she could spot. At max speed it takes her about a minute to cover the whole city. Unfortunately, she didn't have that kind of time, but she didn't have any other options. After a few seconds flying at max speed, she heard a bunch of screaming. Flying towards the scene, she saw a body flying down straight down to the street. Kara flew straight towards the woman and caught at the last second. Setting her on the ground she noticed that the woman was glowing, similarly to the man that Spider-Man was yelling at after they took down the Electro and Rhino. The woman stood up and tried to attack Kara, obviously to no effect. Realizing that she had to get back to the bank, she lightly bopped the woman on her head with her hand. The woman's glow disappeared as she fell unconscious, but Kara didn't have time to contemplate this. She immediately flew up and rushed back to the bank

Once Kara got back to the bank, she noticed that the villains were gone and the cops and Spider-Man were unconscious. While the cops were clearly knocked out through force alone, Spider-Man's condition appeared to be caused by something else entirely. Realizing that EMTs could take care of the cops, she picked up Spider-Man and flew to get him help at the DEO.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Leave comments on what you like, dislike, and what you think needs improvement. I would love the feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Earth-38, National City; 11:15am**

Holding Spider-Man in her arms, Kara flew as fast as she could to try to get to the DEO. She just hoped that they will be able to cure him. Kara tried to calm herself as she flew through the city. "What's there to worry about?" Kara thought to herself. "Alex, Winn, and Brainic 5 are there. There's no better place on Earth to take him". However, as she got closer to the DEO, Spider-Man started to move and it seemed like he was about to wake up. "This is good, maybe the damage isn't permane….."

"Ahh, what the hell is going on? Are we flying?" Peter said startled at his current predicament

"Yeah sorry about. I thought it was best to take you to this lab I know about to have you treated" Kara replied.

"I appreciate it, but could you do me a favor and put me down. I'm not used to being flown unless it's in a plane"

Respecting his wishes, Kara flew to a nearby roof and set Peter down. "Are you sure you're ok" Kara asked worryingly. "You didn't seem ok when I found you"

"Yeah it's nothing to fret about. I've been poisoned by Scorpion before and last time I was able to wip up a cure for me to take. Due to my healing powers, my body now generates antibodies derived from the cure I made to fight off the poison. It's not like a vaccine though, it doesn't prevent the poison from affecting me, but my body is able to fight the poison off in a relatively short time span" Peter explained.

Still a bit worried, Kara nonetheless accepted his response. "Well if that's the case I think it's time for you to explain what's going. Who are those guys? How do you know them and where did you all come from?"

Letting out a deep breath, Peter went on to explain the events that led up to him waking up on the sidewalk and not knowing where he was at. "What city is this even?" Peter asked.

"National City obviously" Kara responded

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. You see I've never even heard of this city"

"How is that even possible. Unless you're not from this Earth"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ok this is so crazy, but I think you're from another Earth. It may sound ridiculous, but I have friends from another Earth. Not your Earth, but another, third different Earth" Kara explained

"Are you trying to say that the multiverse is real and that I'm in another universe?" Peter asked.

"YES! My friend Barry explained it. He said that there are multiple different Earths in the same space, but shake at a different pace" Kara explained further.

"You mean vibrate at a different frequency. That machine Martin was building must of accidentally teleported us here when it was overloaded" Peter corrected her.

"Yeah. Well at least we figured out what's going. Since it seems we're going to have to work together to solve this problem, its best that we reveal our secret identities so that there are no secrets between us. I'm Kara Danvers"

"What are you nuts? I'm not going to reveal my secret identity to you. That's the whole point of a secret identity" Peter responded kind of shocked at the notion of revealing his secret identity to this woman he just met.

"Well yeah, but I just thought that in order to work more efficiently that it'd be best to reveal our identities"

Peter understood her logic and that he was in another universe so he doubts that it would come back to haunt him, but guarding his secret identity has been something that he's been doing since he was fifteen and it just wasn't something that he was comfortable with revealing unless he had too. "I understand your intentions, but for right now I would prefer to keep it secret"

Nodding to show that she understood why, she was about to say that they should still head to the DEO when all of sudden Peter yelled "MILES! If the SS and I got dragged here, then he must have gotten dragged here too. How could forget about him even with all of the trouble that's been going on?"

Peter started pacing back and forth. Kara grabbed both of his shoulders and said "Calm down and calmly explain what's the problem"

"My friend/protégé Miles was with me when I was fighting the Sinister Six when the machine that brought us here overloaded"

"Well if he is your sidekick, I'm sure he'll be fine" Kara responded

"He's only sixteen and is only starting gain control of his powers"

"You brought a sixteen-year-old with limited training to fight six of your most dangerous enemies"

"I told him to stay put" Peter said frustratingly. "He followed me in the subway and NOW I have no way to contact him because my suits out of power and that's the only way I have to contact him"

"Well don't worry. We can go to the DEO and charge up your suit so you can call him. Everything will be fine"

"Ok that sounds like a good plan" Peter said while calming down, but still somewhat anxious "Well lead the way Super G"

"We're not that much farther a few, just a few miles so just stay close" Kara then took off flying. Peter followed in suit by swinging off.

"That's a little too fast for me. Could you slow it down?" Peter yelled out

* * *

Waking up in an alleyway, Miles immediately flung himself up and yelled "Peter!". Noticing his surroundings after a few seconds of panicking, Miles decided to head to the street. Just before heading to the street, however, Miles remembered his mask. After feeling his face to check if it's on, he decided to take it off and stuff it in his pocket. Miles checked his phone only to see that it was smashed. Walking to the main street, he asked a man on the sidewalk what the date was.

"Its November 17th" The man replied

This is good he thought. At least this means he was only passed out for the night. Miles tried to take in his surroundings. If he was in New York it wasn't in any part of the city he's been to. "Maybe I should stay put. In elementary school they say if you get lost then you should stay where you're at and wait for someone to find you" Miles said to himself. "No that's for kids. You're a superhero Miles. Well superhero in training, but still I should be able to figure this out".

Deciding that the best course of action was to get to a vantage point, Miles climbed up the fire escape of a nearby apartment to get to the roof. Looking over the horizon, Miles noticed big building that said L-Corp. What the hell is L-Corp Miles thought. He never heard of them before. "This can only mean one thing" Miles thought "I'm in alternate TIMELINE. Instead of Oscorp there's an L-Corp. New York's layout has been completely changed. This would be so cool if I wasn't worried about being potentially erased from history". A new thought just occurred to Miles. "If this L-Corp is anything like Oscorp from my time then some of the world's best scientist work there. Maybe even Peter works there in this new timeline" Deciding that this L-Corp would may be able to help and it's not like he had any other ideas, Miles decided to head there. Putting on his mask, Miles shot a web to start swinging towards L-Corp.

* * *

Kara got to the DEO first, landing on the outside ledge looking over the city. Peter arrived soon after and landed right next to her.

"Now prepare yourself" Kara said "Agents at the DEO can get kind of intense with strangers"

"I'm used to government agents not trusting me. For the longest time not even the police trusted me and would try to arrest me on sight. I even had to deal with a private military trying to arrest me about a year ago" Peter said.

"Wow and here I thought Oliver had it bad"

Walking through the doors, all the agents turned to look at them. Kara and Peter began walking through the HQ with Peter feeling a bit uneasy. "You weren't joking were you" Peter said. Soon Alex, Director of the DEO, approached the pair.

"Supergirl, who is this man?" Alex asked.

"It's ok Director. He's a fellow hero. His name is Spider-Man" Kara replied.

"Or as my best pal Jameson likes to call me, the Web-head menace" Peter said jokingly.

Alex glared at him to be quiet and Peter was able to pick up on this and stopped talking. "Well I think its best if we debrief you, follow me" Alex then lead them through the HQ to a private room where Kara and the other agents train. Turning around to face them as they shut the door, Alex said "What the hell's going on Kara?".

"She knows your secret identity?" Peter asked suprised

"She's my adopted sister" Kara replied

Peter and Kara then got in a mini conversation about how cool it is that her adopted sister leads the DEO. "HEY!" Alex exclaimed. "Two super powered individuals wrecked a bank and two others were spotted downtown. A woman tried to jump off a building, but claimed that she couldn't control herself. Finally, two more super powered individuals set the first two free and put over a dozen cops in the hospital. Now someone start talking"

Clearing his throat Peter was about to explain when Winn and Brainic 5 came in the room. "Kara, thank god you're ok" Winn said.

"Yes it is impressive that you are alive. When I heard what was going on I estimated that there was an 86.8% chance that would perish in the fight". Brainic said.

"I probably would have, but thanks to Spider-Man that didn't happen"

"Oh hey, I'm Winn and Mr. personality here is Brainic 5" Winn said as he shook Peters hand.

"Good to meet you guys" Peter said

"That's a dope suit man. What's it made of?" Winn asked

"I am also curious to what the suit is made of" Brainic said

"Funny you should mention that. It's actually my newest suit made up of…"

"Excuse me, but we weren't done" Alex said as she looked at the three guys.

"Sorry, I can get side tracked pretty easily" Peter said. "Anyway, my name is Spider-Man. I'm a hero from another universe in a city called New York and those were some of the villains I fight that got stuck here too". Peter then went on to explain all the events that led up to this moment. He finished his story with saying "Look, I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble for you guys and this city".

"It's not your fault" Kara said

"Yeah man, we deal with super villains all time" Winn said.

"Well first thing first, I need to power up my suit so I can contact my protégé"

"The equipment to charge your suit will be in the engineer lab. We can show you the way" Brainic said.

"There's just one thing though. You have to reveal your secret identity" Alex stated

"I'm sorry, but that's just not possible. My secret identity is too important to me" Peter stated

"Well I'm sorry Spider-Man, but we are running one of the most advance intelligence agency on the planet. We can't let a man whose real name we don't even know. If you want to use the lab then you got to give us something as a show of trust" Alex explained

"Could you guys give us a few minutes?" Kara asked

"Sure" Alex replied and then led Winn and Brainic out of the room

"I don't think I can do it Kara. Not when it comes to this" Peter said

"I understand why. A little less than a year ago the president asked me to reveal my identity to the government and I quit. After the president was arrested, I returned to work here. I can convince Alex that you only have to reveal your identity to the four of us"

"I still am not comfortable with it though"

"You saved my life so I trust it with you and I hope that its vice versa"

"It is, but still"

"If you trust me with your life than trust what I am saying. I trust Winn, Brainic, and especially Alex with my life. They would give their lives to do what's right. You can trust them with your secret"

Peter thought for a moment and weighed his options. If he didn' reveal his identity, then he'd have to find another laboratory. No one on this Earth even knew who he was so there was no way that any person at another lab would trust some man dressed up in a red spider suit. Realizing that he needed to find Miles fast and that he didn't have any other options, Peter made a decision.

"Ok, bring them in" Peter said.

Kara nodded and brought the rest in back in

"Before I do this, I need you to guarantee that this secret will not leave this group"

"You have my word. All our word" Alex said

Taking a deep breath, Peter removed his mask. "My name is Peter Parker and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen. Any questions?"

"Interesting, based on your voice, I had calculated that there was a 77.2% chance that you had red hair" Brainic said.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry if this feels like a filler, I just needed to do a chapter that introduces Peter to other characters. Let me know what you like, don't like, or think that needs improving I would love the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**__ I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I was going to post another chapter a long time ago, but then a lot of stuff came up and I forgot about it. I know how annoying it is to follow a story and the author never finishes it. Luckily I plan to be a lot more consistent now. I plan to try to post at least one chapter per week although I actually plan to upload Chapter 6 by Saturday night._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: Just Search TheContestedChampion on YoutTube and some of my videos should come up. I'd really appreciate it_

_Everyone stay safe _

**Chapter 5**

**Earth-39, National City; 12:00pm**

Swinging through the city was more difficult than Miles had anticipated. Peter had intentionally given Miles web shooters based on a more simplistic design than his own so that they would be easier to use. Unfortunately, this also meant that their web fluid storage capacity was a lot smaller, so Miles had to be mindful about how much he used. He would land on every other roof and sprint to the other edge and jump off toward the direction he wanted to go so that he could cut down the amount of web fluid he used. "I'm in an alternate timeline! How cool is that?!" Miles thought to himself. However, reality began to come back to him. "Focus Miles, this is not a movie. If I don't figure a way out of this, I may be stuck in this new timeline forever" The thought of never seeing his mom again worried him, but he shrugged it off. "If I'm going to get out of this, I'm going to need to be smart, stay calm, and get very lucky" Miles thought to himself. Eventually, after a lot of swinging, running, and jumping, Miles landed on a roof right across the street from L-Corp. He took a moment to catch his breath and then took off his mask. He jumped down to the alleyway next to the building he was on and then walked across the street.

Entering the lobby, Miles took a second to enjoy the air conditioned lobby. He got really sweaty trying to get here. Noticing a receptionist, he walked over to her desk.

"Welcome to L-Corp. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Peter Parker" Miles said

Typing into her computer to check the system for a Peter Parker, receptionist replied "I'm sorry, but I'm unable to a Peter Parker in our system".

Maybe Peter has a different name in this timeline, Miles thought to himself although he knew that it was more likely that Peter didn't work here. Still, he figured that there could be some scientist that could help him. "Well in that case, I would like to speak to your top scientist".

Looking at him like he was one strange kid, the receptionist asked somewhat condescending: "Do you have an appointment with Ms. Luthor?".

"Well no, but…" Before Miles could finish his sentence the receptionist cut him off.

"I'm afraid Ms. Luthor has a very busy schedule every day, so if you don't have an appointment I can't let you see her" the receptionist said somewhat coldly.

"But it's very important that I speak with her" Miles protested

"The answer is no. Now do I need to call security and have them escort you out of the building" the receptionist replied.

Miles thought about protesting some more, but he figured that there wouldn't be much point to it, not to mention that he thought that it was a bad idea to draw too much attention to him at the right now. So he decided to leave the building. Pacing outside of L-Corp, Miles was weighing his options. He didn't think that he could sneak pass the receptionist. Instead he thought his best option was to climb the building and break through the entrance that had to be there, but he realized that if this place was anything like Oscorp then it would have top of the line security. Even Peter with his advanced suit and years of experience thinks it's extremely too difficult to sneak into Oscorp so he knows that he definitely wouldn't stand a chance. "Now what do I do?" Miles wondered. As Miles contemplated his situation, he saw a school bus stop in front of L-Corp and saw what looked like teachers and students get off the bus.

"Okay I want everyone to be on their best behavior" One middle age man yelled, Miles figuring he was a teacher. "Ms. Luthor has been kind of us to personally give a tour of her company, so we will show her and her employees the proper respect. Remember you're representing our school" the teacher stated.

"Field Trip. Perfect" Miles thought to himself. Walking over to the group, Miles casually integrated himself into the group. Every student was too busy either talking to one of their friends or taking selfies to notice and there were only two teachers chaperoning so they'd never noticed one extra kid in the group. "Peter always said to take advantage when lady luck throws you a bone. It doesn't happen often so make the most of it when it does" Miles thought.

Making their way inside, Miles made sure to position himself so at least one student was blocking the receptionist from seeing him. Peter's training in stealth really was starting to pay off. Granted, however, the receptionist didn't seem notice any of the kids as she was talking on the phone. As the group got close to the elevators, the teachers motioned the group to stop. Soon after two of the elevators opened. A man in a lab coat exited out of one and a dark haired woman exited out of another.

"Hello everyone, I am Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp"

* * *

**DEO; 12:00pm**

Back at the DEO, Peter was in the engineer lab, charging up his suit. About 40 minutes had passed since Peter told four strangers he didn't even really know, well three strangers and one recently made acquaintance, his most sacred secret. They seemed trustworthy, however, and Peter was more concerned with finding Miles. Peter went to the engineering lab with Kara, Winn, and Brainic 5. They had given him some spare clothes so that he could charge his suit.

"Sooo, how did you get your powers?" Winn asked

"I got bit by a radioactive spider" Peter replied

"Huh. I got bit buy a spider once, I just got a massive blister" Winn said

"Intriguing. Being from the future, I've never heard of an origin story quite so simple" Brainic said

"Uh, thanks. Wait you're from the future?" Peter asked pretty surprised

"Oh yeah man, do I have a story for you" Winn said

Just before he could elaborate Alex and Kara walked in. "You'll have to save it for another time Winn" Alex said. "Right now we got six villains from another universe on the loose. Anything you can tell us Peter?"

"Unfortunately I don't know what their plan is. I know that Martin is leading them and the rest are just following his orders to be compensated. I already uploaded their stats into your database" Peter said.

"Thanks that should help a lot" Alex said

"I got our satellites scanning for any police reports that sounds like them. The next time they make their move we'll know" Winn said.

"Any luck with finding Miles?" Kara asked

"Not yet, my suit is still charging, but when it's finished I can contact him" Peter said.

* * *

**L-Corp; 12:10pm**

"So that must be the head scientist" Miles thought to himself. "Wow CEO and scientist, that's impressive"

"As CEO and a researcher at one of the most scientifically advance companies on the planet, I believe that it is important to cultivate a passion of science at a young age" Lena continued. "Here at L-Corp, we find each person's strength and maximize their potential" After some more speaking, Lena divided up the groups into two groups, one following her and the other following the man in the lab coat. Miles made sure to be in the group following Lena onto the elevator. As they made their way onto the elevator, Lena asked if anyone had any questions before they started the tour.

Miles wanted to ask her about the specific type of research she conducts herself, but he realized that it would draw the groups attention to him and everyone would start to wonder who he is, so he decided to stay quiet. No one else asked a question and Miles could tell that most of them weren't remotely interested in science.

As the elevator reached floor 8 out of 12 floors, the doors opened. "Now as scientist, our job is to constantly learn and understand that of which we don't know already. However, we also have an equal responsibility to make sure that our work goes towards the betterment of mankind"

Miles thought that this lady was a taking a page out of Peters book. However, as he looked around the laboratory, he couldn't help, but be impressed. It's been a dream of Miles to work in a lab like this one day.

"Here is where we do our most advance research. This is where the final testing stage is conducted for all of our research and experiments." Lena continued. "Right now we're doing some fascinating work with artificial intelligence and bio-chemical research". Before she could continue on, her phone vibrated and Lena took it out and looked at the screen. "I'm terribly sorry, but something has come up that I must attend to in my office". She then walked over and spoke to what looked like a lab assistance. They both walked over to the group soon after. "Daniel here will finish the tour. Once again I am terribly sorry". Lena quickly got on to the elevator and left.

"I wonder what that was about" One student asked. Then all of sudden, alerts were coming on to everyone's phone. Miles didn't have his phone so he didn't know what was going on. With everyone's full attention on their phones, Miles realized something big must have happened.

Miles decided to seize upon everyone being distracted at the moment and decided to ask the assistant a question without drawing upon the student and teachers attention. "Excuse me, but will we joining Ms. Luthor again?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Luthor has gone to her office to attend to some important matters."

"Will we be going to the floor her office is on? Sorry, I don't mean to seem rude. It's just that I'm big fan of her and her work"

"It's ok, but I'm afraid not. Her office is on the 16th floor, which is locked to all non-personal" the assistant replied

The lab assistant then asked for everyone's attention and then started to proceed with the tour again. As the lab assistant started to guide everyone through the lab, Miles decided to slip away. He managed to get back to the elevators without anyone noticing and got on one. He looked at the 16th button and realized the lab assistance was telling the truth, it needed a key to be able to work. Thinking quickly, Miles saw a hatch on the roof to the elevator and opened it up and jumped through. He landed on top of the elevator. He decided to use his sticking powers to climb the wall to the 16th floor. He had plenty of practice with climbing so it wasn't that difficult for him.

After some climbing, Miles thought to himself "Man I feel like I'm in a Mission Impossible movie."

"13th…..14th….15th…16th floor!" Miles thought to himself. Climbing just enough so he could pry the door open with his super strength, he made his way through the door. After getting inside, he stood up, only to see Ms. Luthor sitting at her desk staring at the flat screen on the wall on across the room. However, she quickly turned to see Miles.

"Just what are you doing here!" She exclaimed

"Ok ok. Full honesty, I'm from another timeline and I need your help to bring me back to my own time"

* * *

**DEO; 12:20pm**

Alex had left to attend to some other DEO business.

"Might I say man that the white spider over the red and blue suit is pretty dope" Winn said

"Thanks man" Peter responded, while somewhat bummed as it brought the memory of Otto designing it.

"I too find it to be quite dope" Brainy responding

"I do have some ideas for improvements. Have you ever considered using black for the suit?" Winn asked

"Thanks, but I'm going to stick with the red and blue. I stuck with it most of my career" Peter said

"So you've really been a hero since you were sixteen. That's remarkable" Kara said. She was impressed. While Kara was no stranger to the difficulties and sacrifices of being a hero, she at least had a relatively normally adolescence. "It must've been difficult being a hero at such a young age"

"Yeah I've had to give up a lot. My girlfriend being the latest. That's part of the reason why I've been reluctant to train Miles." Peter said

"I too know what it's like to struggle with the ladies. Up until recently I was also a bachelor" Brainy stated in usually somewhat awkward attempts to relate.

"Ladies? Wait you mean the two of you aren't together?" Peter asked while pointed both of his index fingers at Winn and Brainy.

Looking at each other for a brief second then back at Peter, Winn and Brainy responded simultaneously "Of course not!" "Don't be absurd".

"What could possibly make you think that?" Winn asked.

"The way you too bicker for starters"

"That's because he is the embodiment of annoyance" Brainy said

"What about you two arguing just five minutes ago about doing dishes?"

"We're roommates! We share an apartment together, but we're not like together together" Winn stated.

Kara couldn't help, but giggle at the situation. "You two do argue like a couple"

"Kara stop!" Winn and

"For once I agree with the troglodyte" Brainy interjected. "Your agitation of the misunderstanding is not helping"

Before the discussion could go any forward Peters suit began to light up, a sign that it had been recharged. Quickly putting on his mask, Peter tried to start contacting Miles

* * *

**L-Corp; 12:12pm**

"You're from another timeline? Very funny kid, I'm calling security" Lena stated. She thought that this kid must be playing some kind of joke and she didn't find it funny. Breaking into a CEO's office is no laughing matter.

"No it's true I also have super powers and I'm a superhero. Well superhero-in-training" Miles responded

"That's pretty interesting considering I haven't seen you as hero at all"

"I did say in training" Miles said meekly. As Lena headed for the phone on her desk, Miles rushed in front of her. "Ok if I don't have superpowers then how did I get in here?"

"You pick pocketed a key from one of my higher up employees"

"Ok granted that does seem more likely, but I'm telling the truth". Looking past Lena's shoulder, Miles got a good look at the flat screen on the wall. He saw Peter fighting Rhino and Electro with some girl in a cape. It looked like a recording that some new station was covering. He figured that must have been the alert everyone was getting. "There!" he exclaimed while pointing at the tv. "That's Spider-man! He's my mentor."

"First of all. No one knows who the guy that fought alongside Supergirl is. He just showed up out of nowhere. Second of all, I highly doubt that some hero is training some kind of teenage sidekick. No responsible adult would do such a thing" Lena said.

"It's true; I'll show you" Miles decided to show her his web shooters. He pointed them out to shoot his webs, but nothing came out. They must've run out of web fluid, he realized. "Ok I know this looks bad, but these things shoot webs just like Spider-man on tv"

"Kid, those just look like metal wristbands. I've seen enough" As she headed to the phone, a beeping noise came from Mile's jacket. "What's that noise coming from your jacket?".

Miles pulled out his mask. "It's Pete..I mean Spider-man calling me!" Miles then activated the communications on the mask

"Hello? Miles, can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you Spidey" Miles replied. "I told you I wasn't lying" he said to Lena

Lena grabbed his mask and held it in front of her. "Who is this? Are you a corporate spy? Is this you Lex? Using a child is low even for you".

"Lex? Lady who are you talking about? I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding" Peter responded

"Is that Lena let me talk to her" A female voice responded that Miles didn't recognize, but Lena sure di. "Lena, it's me Kara"

"Kara? What the hell is going on? Some kid that says he's a sidekick to the new hero just broke into my office" Lena asked

"Broke in is such harsh way to phrase it" Miles interjected. Lena just gave him a look and he realized it was the wrong moment to speak.

"We'll explain everything once we get there to pick up kid. Just keep him there" Kara responded

"Ok, fine. Just don't take too long" Lena replied somewhat wearily. She then looked at Miles who was smiling

"I told you, but don't worry no hard feelings" He said. "Now about some of the research your working on because my friend and I had developed this new hacking app"

"Oh great, another whiz kid" Lena thought


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **So as promised Chapter 6._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**Earth-39, National City Docks; 1:00pm**

"Would you shut your TRAP GARGAN!" Rhino exclaimed in pure anger in his thick Russian accent

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" Scorpion said teasingly. "Big bad Rhino got his ass kicked a little girl".

"First of all, she wasn't just a girl. She had powers. And second of all I would have easily crushed her had SpiderMan not showed up!".

"You only managed to get the advantage on her because I showed up and attacked her from behind, after she wiped the floor with you. If it wasn't for me, she would have knocked your ass all on her own" Electro stated, joining in the mocking of Rhino.

"Quiet, all of you" Mr. Negative stated as he interjected in the conflict. "I didn't save all of you from going to jail just for you to make me want to kill all of you". Martin was getting frustrated. He had managed to find the group a warehouse down by National Cities docks to hideout, but he was getting annoyed with how Electro, Rhino, and Scorpion were arguing like imbeciles. His frustration was only getting further amplified with how long it was taking for Sandman and Shocker to find this place.

"How about you tell us what's going on then, boss man" Electro replied.

"Not until Sandman and Shocker show up, I don't want to explain this more than once" Mr. Negative retorted. Just on que, Sandman and Shocker showed up. "Glad for you the two of you to join us".

"And just where the hell are we, Negative?" Sandman asked "First we're fighting Spidey and next thing I know, me and Shocker wake up in some cornfield outside of some city we've never even heard of"

"That doesn't really say much considering that you can't even read map" Scorpion sneered

"Watch it bug brain"

"Enough!" Mr. Negative exclaimed. "We find ourselves on a different Earth. When the quantum tunnel overloaded, it teleported brought us here"

"Another Earth? How can there be another Earth? Whose dumb idea was it to name two planets Earth?" Sandman interjected.

Mr. Negative just gave him a condescending look. "I mean we're in another universe, that's very similar to our own".

"I didn't sign up for universe hopping. This wasn't part of our deal" Shocker stated

"The deal was that you would go along with the plan that my benefactor gave me and you would be compensated handsomely in return. The quantum tunnel was indeed meant to create a stable portal to another universe" Mr. Negative explained.

"Well that didn't turn out as planned chief" Electro said

"And whose fault is that" Mr. Negative said looking right at Electro, clearly blaming him for overloading the quantum tunnel. "It was overloaded and exploded. In the process, the residual quantum energy that emitted from the explosion teleported us here".

"Way to go Sparky" Rhino said

"Shut it horn head" Electro replied

"Calm yourselves. Just because things didn't work out exactly as I hoped doesn't mean we've failed. My original goal is still our priority' Mr. Negative said in a much calmer voice than before.

"But how are we supposed to get back to our own universe, if the machine is destroyed?" Rhino asked.

"Not to mention the little lab rat that was working for you isn't here" Electro stated

"I'm working on that, but for right now I think it's best if a little recon is done to find out what we can about this city, especially since Spiderman is here. Shocker and Electro, change into something more conspicuous. We're going sight-seeing"

"And what about the rest of us?" Scorpion asked

"You and Rhino can't exactly blend in and I'd feel better if Sandman stayed here too. I don't want to draw to much attention to us by being in a big group". Mr. Negative replied.

"So who's in charge?" Sandman asked

Immediately, as if it was instinct Mr. Negative replied "Scorpion"

"But…"

"Scorpion" Mr. Negative reiterated. He knew Rhino and Sandman were very powerful, but he also knew that they weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

Scene Break

* * *

**L-Corp; 1:15pm**

"Here we are" the cab driver stated as he pulled up to the entrance of L-Corp

"Thanks, keep the change" Kara said as the exited the cab. They decided to take a cab because they realized that with the footage of their fight with Electro and Rhino all over the news, everyone would be on the look-out for Supergirl and Spiderman, making it impossible to traverse across the city inconspicuous.

Peter looked up at the skyline of the building and couldn't help, but be impressed. As they entered the lobby, Kara led headed towards the receptionist desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Lena Luthor. She knows we're coming" Kara said cheekily

"Just one moment" the receptionist replied. Picking up her phone she called Lena's office to confirm. After hanging up she said "Okay, Ms. Luthor is ready to see you. Just go to the elevator and hit the 16th floor button. Don't worry about not having a key. Ms. Luthor will allow you in from her office"

"Okay, thanks so much" Kara responded as she led Peter to the elevator. Once they got on, she hit the 16th button and the elevator started moving.

"So how do you know the CEO of this company?" Peter asked. He couldn't believe he had a whole cab ride with Kara and he just now thought to ask this question.

"We've been friends for years. Her brother is the arch-enemy of my cousin, but despite that we became best friends"

"And I thought my relationships were complicated" Peter said. "And does she know about your other life".

"She learned a few months back after her brother figured it out and told her" Kara said with a tinge of anger in her voice. She was still mad at Lex for telling her and even more mad at herself for not telling Lena sooner.

"Wow, that sounds like it wouldn't have gone over well between the two of you"

"For a while she was distant and kind of cold to me, but we eventual managed to work it out and preserve our friendship" Kara stated.

They soon reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened to Lena's office. Peter's immediate thought was how it was bigger than his whole apartment.

"Peter!" Miles exclaimed as he ran over and gave him a quick hug. "I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again"

"It's okay Miles. Everything's fine" Peter assured Miles

"So you must be Spiderman" Lena stated as she walked over to shake his hand. Peter briefly glared at Miles. "He didn't mean to spoil it, he kind of blurted out most of your name when you called". Lena and Kara then exchanged a quick hug.

"Did he now" Peter said as he looked at Miles

"Sorry, I kind of got caught up in the excitement when you called" Miles explained

"It's okay Miles, I'm not mad at you" Peter said to assure Miles. Truth be told, he was a bit disappointed at Miles for accidentally sharing his secret to a stranger, but he understood that these were difficult times. Looking back at Lena Peter said "Thanks for looking after my friend"

"It was no problem. I'll admit at first he was a bit annoying, but after talking for quite a bit I realized that he's actually very smart. Smarter than most of the kids and their teachers I was giving a tour to earlier" Lena said.

"So Pete, how are we going to get back to our own time?" Miles asked.

"Our own time? Miles we're not in a different timeline. We're in another Universe"

"What?!" Miles asked, not quite be able to believe it.

"It's true" Kara interjected. "We're in the universe known as Earth-38. Each universe has its own Earth".

"That is so cool. Like, way cooler than other timelines" Miles said not be able to control his nerd nature. "I can't believe that the multiverse theory is actually true".

"Well it is. That device that your villains were working on must've ripped a whole in our dimensions" Kara explained

"How did she know about our fight with the Sinister Six?", Miles wondered. He realized that Peter must've told her his secret as well. Looking at Peter, Miles whispered "You told her"

"Yes he did" Kara replied while Peter nodded in agreement. "And it's because" Kara then whispered somewhat humorously "I'm Supergirl".

"You mean the girl with the cape and laser vision?" Kara nodded yes. Miles just stood there shocked.

"Ok, it's time to focus the task at hand. Miles we need to find a way back to our Earth while bringing the Six with us" Peter said.

"I could help" Lena offered

"Yeah Lena's also a genius. With you two plus Winn and Brainy, there's no way you guys can't figure this out" Kara said

"Thanks, we'd really appreciate that" Peter was grateful for the offer, but he didn't like burdening more people with their problem. Still, realized he couldn't afford to turn down help with the situation he and Miles are in.

"I can stop by the DEO after work" Lena said

"That'd be great, thanks" Peter said

"But first, would it be possible to finish the tour? I was actually very interested in the you're your company is doing" Miles said.

Lena chuckled a little at the request. She remembered when she was that young and passionate. Not to mention that she had started to take a liking with Miles. "Sure thing"

"I don't know if we want to bother Lena any more, Miles" Peter said.

"Oh it's no bother, it's actually refreshing to see someone so enthused about science. The scientists here see it more as a job than as a passion nowadays" Lena said.

Kara gave Peter a nod and he relented.

Lena led the group down to the 8th floor. "So as I said before this is where the final testing occurs"

Peter had to admit that it was an impressive lab. He bet that it could give Oscorp a run for its money.

As she led the group through the lab, she explained what their working on. "Clean energy, biochemical engineering, and radiation research" she explained. She then stopped at a specific station. "This is where I am personally working on artificial intelligence"

This especially peeked Peter's interest, given what had happened to Otto. "Artificial Intelligence? How far along are you with it?"

"I've made some great breakthroughs with it. We're still in preliminary testing to see if I can create program that can think for itself"

"The field does hold many possibilities" Peter said.

Kara was standing there, paying attention to the conversation. While she could follow along, she didn't possess a depth understanding or interest in the science. She did notice Miles extremely invested in the conversation Lena and Peter were having.

"Of course. It could revolutionize the world! Cars that can drive themselves to, virtually eliminating car crashes. Protect national security by identifying and fighting hackers before any computer analyst could notice". Lena explained. Peter respected Lena's wish to do good, but he was a little hesitant towards this particular field of research. "We could even replace lost limbs with fully functioning artificial ones"

This hit Peter in a sensitive spot "You mean by using a neural interface to communicate with the brain so it functions like a normal one"

"Yes, so you understand the possibilities"

Peter treaded carefully "Yes, but you have to be aware of the dangers"

"I know. I've considered them"

"Like if the neural interface affects the person's mind"

"I'm well aware of the risks, but I assure you I won't let that happen" Lena retorted

"But how can you be sure? This is dangerous stuff that can hurt many people" Peter replied

"Do you think that's what I want?" Lena said getting a little agitated. "I'm not some amateur. I've considered the risks and I'll proceed with caution to make sure no one gets hurt. I'm trying to help people".

Picking up on the hostile tension that was forming between the two and noticing that Miles was getting a bit uncomfortable too with the bickering, Kara interjected "Okay now that we've had a lively discussion on the topic and a tour of the lab, I think it's time we get back to the DEO".

"Kara's right" Peter said regretting escalating the disagreement "And thank you again for the tour"

"Of course" Lena said a little bit coldly, but sounding more like she was a little offended "I'll be there later to help you guys"

Peter nodded in agreement then headed with Miles and Kara to the elevator

"What's the DEO?" Miles asked


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**DEO; 2:45 pm**

Arriving back at the DEO, Miles was just in awestruck of the place. "Just when you think that are problem couldn't get any cooler" he thought to himself. He had always suspected that the government on his Earth had a similar alien hunting agency. He and his friends even tried to hack to into NASA to find out, but with no luck. "So you guys really hunt aliens here?" Miles asked Kara.

"Not exactly. We don't hunt aliens. We respond to potential extraterrestrial threats, but we also help aliens that need helping" Kara responded.

"This is just like Men in Black" Miles said

"Let's hope it's more like the original than the sequel" Peter chimed in.

Kara led them to the main ops area where missions were coordinated. "This is where the main action happens. Anytime Winn or Brainy pick up trouble on their computers they notify me and respond to it"

"Man, I bet that makes the job easier. All I got is a police radio and a smart phone for social media" Peter stated, which reminded him that he still hadn't paid his phone bill.

Brainic and Winn got up from their computer stations and greeted the trio. "So I see you found your student" Winn said.

"Hi, I'm Miles. It's really cool to meet you" Miles said

"Likewise kid. I'm Winn and this is Brainic 5, but we normally call him Brainy" Winn stated

"A name that I wasn't found of at first, but I must admit that it has grown on me" Brainy said.

"Cool" Miles said still awestruck with the scene

Alex soon walked over to the group. "So I take it this the Miles I've heard so much about"

"Yeah this him" Peter responded

"You're the director here right?" Miles asked.

"That's right I'm. I oversee all the DEO operations and I make sure everything runs smoothly"

"Awesome. So just in case we don't make it back to our Earth, you wouldn't happen to have an internship for a young, but eager high school student, would you?" Miles asked half-joking, but half-serious.

Alex chuckled at the question and said "let's not get ahead of ourselves, I'm certain we'll get you home, but Kara could I talk to you for a second"

"Yeah of course" Kara said. The two made their way to a private conference room. "So what's up?".

"Kara I know you mean well, but you have to be more careful about bringing unauthorized visitors here"

"What's was I supposed to do? I couldn't turn them away and they have nowhere else to go"

"I know, but after the whole Lex as president debacle, the DEO has been put under a microscope. If something like two strangers who we know almost nothing about are staying here gets out, the DEO's future could be in serious jeopardy" Alex said. "I can make the excuse that Peter is a new scientist that we recently hired to explain why he's working here. I can even give him temporary credentials. But, I can't explain to people asking why a scientist who've they've never met is taking residency here with his 16-year-old sidekick".

"I get it, raises too many questions. We'll figure something out" Kara said understandingly.

* * *

Peter, Brainy, Winn were discussing the current situation. "So obviously the only way to get you home is to create a device that can create a breach or portal to your world" Winn said

"Unfortunately most of that technology is very theoretical for this time period" Brainy explained

"This time period?" Peter asked

"Yes, you see I come from the 31st century. Yes, Yes, I know, I'm very rad." Brainy said before continuing his point. "Fortunately, in the 31st century we've made a lot of progress in multi-universe travel to point where we it's not an uncommon"

"This is great!" Peter thought to himself. To be entirely honest, he was a little worried about getting back, but it looked like things were working out.

"Unfortunately, most of the technology that's used to build the common breach generator that are used in the 31st century doesn't exist yet"

"Of course" Peter said

"More unfortunately the records of the first quantum tunnel generator were lost in archives of history. So I don't know where to begin"

"Typical. Parker. Luck." Peter thought to himself

Kara soon flew back to group and noticed someone was missing "Uhh, where's Miles?" she asked.

The guys turned around to see that he had snuck off somewhere. "Don't worry" Winn said "How much trouble could he get in?"

* * *

He knew he shouldn't had gone off on his own, but Miles just couldn't wait for the tour. Plus, he figured that a highly secret government agency wouldn;t give him a tour of the HQ anyways. But he just had to see the aliens being kept here as prisoner. He soon found a door that said authorized use only. "This has got to be where the aliens are kept" he thought "Well that or it's a janitor's closet that takes his job very seriously". Trying to open it, he realized that it was locked. "Now what". As he thought about how to get in, he heard voices coming from around the corner. Acting quickly, he sprinted down the hallway to hide. As he took a left turn, he ran into someone. Both of them fell down, but Miles immediately apologized.

"I'm so so so sorry" he said, but as he looked up to see who he ran into, he froze. He saw woman in a blue and white costume with long brown hair, who he thought was extremely pretty.

"It's ok, accidents happen" She said kind of laughing, but Miles didn't respond. "I don't believe we met before met before, I'm Nia" she said as she extended her arm for a hand shake

Miles was struck for a second before somewhat regaining his senses. "Nia, hi. Miles. Me" he said before correcting himself "I mean hi Nia, I'm Miles"

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did you just start working?" she asked

"Sort of" he said

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" she asked

"It's uhh complicated" he responded. Miles was beating himself up in his mind as he said. "Come on man, your acting like an idiot" he thought to himself.

"I'd bet. You look too young to work here. Did you graduate high school and college super early?" she asked

Miles immediately blushed red with embarrassment after being reminded that he was quite a few years younger than her.

"Miles there you are" Peter said as Miles turned around to see him, Brainy, and Kara heading his way.

"How'd you guys find me?" he asked

"Super hearing" Kara responded as she gave him a knowingly wink

Miles became even more embarrassed as he realized that Kara heard him make a fool out of himself in front Nia.

"What were you thinking heading off on your own?" Peter asked.

"Sorry Pete, I wanted to go find where they kept they aliens" Miles replied

Nia couldn't help, but laugh "Can't say that I blame him"

Peter noticed her and introduced himself "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Peter and you are?"

"This is my girlfriend I was telling you about, Nia" Brainy said as he walked over to somewhat awkwardly put his arm around her.

"Girlfriend?" Miles asked meekly

"It's very nice to meet the both of you" Nia said.

"Same here, but we need to be getting to the lab. Winn's already preparing it for us" Peter said.

"Why don't you guys head there while Nia and I head on patrol to look for your guy's villains" Kara said

"Patrol? You mean you-you're a hero too?" Miles asked

"That's right. My codename is Dreamer"

* * *

Shocker, Electro, and Negative had been investigating the city for over 3 hours. They had split up, with Negative and Shocker investigating one part of the city and Electro investigating another part. After turning up empty on their end, Negative contacted Electro over their ear comms and told him to meet back with them on 12th Boulevard Avenue at a newspaper stand.

"You guys have any luck finding anything useful?" Electro asked

"Not really. We managed to find some info on the corporations based in this city and the local law enforcement, but other than that we haven't been able to find a lot useful information" Martin replied.

"Well you two should be happy to hear that I…." Electro was saying before being cut off

"Hold that thought Maxwell. Herman, what does the paper say?"

"I gotta say, this city sure seems to worship this 'Supergirl'" Shocker said as he was reading the newspaper that was covering the fight between most of the Six and Spiderman and Supergirl.

"Yeah, I was able to pick up that she gets a lot more love than Spidey does back in New York" Electro replied.

"It says here that they call her the 'Girl of Steel'. No wonder Rhino had trouble with her. Super strength, flight, heat vision, and super breath. She's definitely no push over" Shocker said as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Which can work to our advantage" Mr. Negative interjected. "If she's this powerful then she's probably not used to being challenged. Complacency can be a dangerous flaw"

"Yeah, but there's a reason for that. If she's this powerful, wouldn't it better to avoid her?" Electro asked

"Avoiding her won't be an option if we are to proceed with my goals. However, this doesn't mean we can't overcome her. We just need to be prepared" Martin explained. "She's probably not used to dealing with more than few super powered at a time".

"What makes you say that?" Electro asked.

"Most criminals lack direction and clearance to recognize when its needed to be coordinated. Not to mention that you just said that it would be best to avoid her. Odds are that most criminals think this way which means that they don't have a plan if she does confront them" Martin explained

"It says here that there are more hero's in this city than just Supie. Some girl called 'Dreamer', whatever that's supposed to mean, and some green alien named Martian Manhunter"

"I don't like the sound of that name" Electro responded

"Don't worry, it says here that no one's seen him for few months. Huh, guess he retired"

"So we have two heroes native here and one Spider-man" Martin said as he considered the information given to him.

"Don't forget about Spiderboy" Electro said

"Please. He's nothing more than a more annoyance. Not an actual threat" Martin responded.

"So now what. Do we make our move?" Electro asked

"Not so fast. We know about the heroes, but we still have no helpful information that would help us achieve our objectives" Martin pointed out. It frustrated him how small minded common criminals were, powers or no powers. "Shocker what other information does the newspaper provide?"

"Why are we even using a newspaper? Can't we just search the internet for information?" Electro pointed out. "Who even uses newspapers anymore?"

"And just how would you propose we use the internet? None of us have phones or computers, which means we would either have to buy or steal one. We have no money to buy one and stealing one would risk drawing attention to us. Whoever we steal from would give a description of us to the police that would draw Spiderman's attention" Martin pointed out.

"Then we'll just kill the guy" Electro said as if the thought hadn't occurred to Martin

"A murder would draw even more attention to us" Martin said. He knew that they couldn't draw attention to themselves until they were ready. Right now they were at a massive disadvantage by being in city they knew relatively nothing about with zero resources. Which means they have to proceed with extreme caution.

"Well there isn't anything else that looks useful in here. The cities baseball team is out of the postseason, some chick named Lillian Luthor has been released from jail, and some art museum just opened up".

"Wait go back to the woman being released from jail" Martin knew he heard that name Luthor before.

"It says here Lillian Luthor, mother of L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor, has been released for jail after assisting in stopping her son from taking over the world" Shocker read.

"Geez, I bet thanksgivings must get awkward in that family" Electro said jokingly

"It says here that former famed and respected scientist Lillian was imprisoned for planning mass genocide against the alien population" Shocker continued

"Interesting, I think Ms. Luthor may be of value to us" Martin

"So you think we should go get her?" Shocker asked

"Not yet. We don't want to play our hand until we get some more info" Martin responded

"Well while you two were touring the city, I chatted up an interesting fellow. Apparently he was a part of some 'human first' movement before the organization was dismantled a few months back. He said before the group had been dismantled, they had discovered a bar that was some kind of alien hangout spot in the city" Electro said.

"Very interesting. Did he say the name of this bar?" Martin asked

"Al's Dive Bar. He said it was on 2nd avenue" Electro said

"Well gentlemen, I say we go get a drink" Martin said

* * *

Back at the DEO, the guys were working non-stop on how to create a wormhole generator. They had been at work for probably over 4 hours and it was just about to be six 'o'clock. They had been going over the research into string theory, quantum tunneling, etc. that had been conducted in the last 50 years. While they were learning some useful information, they had yet make a breakthrough and they were starting to get a little frustrated.

"I still don't get it" Peter said. "How can you be from a future where this science is mastered and you're a what they call a twelve level intellect, but you don't know how to make one of these?"

"I already explained this. As you well know, science is constantly evolving, being built upon discovery after discovery. Eventually the initial discovery that eventually led to the level understanding of the science becomes unrecognizable after a thousand years. The technology used to generate breaches in my time doesn't exist here and technology operates in a fundamentally different way than it does now, especially since much of history before the 28th century is missing in my time" Brainy explained. "Earth was or will be hit by a cataclysmic event in the future. This left much of the historic records destroyed. Scientist in that century we're able to continue their research once it had passed, but they didn't exactly rewrite all of the progress made in science before then".

"Ok, ok fair points" Peter said "Miles you got anything new for us to consider?"

Miles had been relegated mostly to searching on potential research on previous experiments rather than formulating potential ideas from said research. He was smart for his age, but he was still high school. Physics wasn't his specialty either, as he was far more interested in computer science. "Nothing yet. I'm still going over some of Susskind's research into theoretical physics to see what his ideas on the multiverse were".

"That could be a good lead" Winn said "Susskind is a known proponent of the multiverse theory"

"I'd also suggest looking into the research of Greene. His recent work with string theory may help us" Lena said as she entered the lab. Peter and her exchanged briefly exchanged looks before continuing talking, both still uncomfortable given how their last conversation had ended.

"That's a very good idea Lena" Brainy said

"Once we figure out the basis on how to open a breach then we can work on designing a machine that can open one" Lena said.

"I think we should also look into the potential of dark matter. We may not know much about it, but theoretically the potential of it is incalculable with regards to how it reacts with each universe. Also I think we should develop an algorithm to test all of the different theories we come up with because odds are our first few ideas aren't going to be right" Peter added.

"That's interesting viewpoint. I think you may be on to something" Lena said as Peter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Miles you think you'd be up to the task?" Peter asked

"Yeah Peter, of course, but I might need some help" Miles said. He had plenty of experience with writing algorithms in the past, but nothing this advance.

"No worries kid, computer science is right up my alley" Winn said

* * *

3 hours had past and they still had no luck. They had made some progress, but nothing concrete yet. Winn and Brainy offered their place as somewhere for Peter and Miles to crash while they were on Earth-38. Winn, Brainy, and Miles left for the night, but Peter and Lena were still working. Taking a break from their work, the two decided to sit down and relax for moment. After a moment of awkward silence, Peter said "I want to apologize for earlier. I wasn't trying to demean your work or suggesting that you weren't interested in protecting lives".

"It's okay truth be told I overreacted. I know you didn't mean anything by it and you were legitimately concerned with the potential dangers to artificial intelligence" Lena responded

"Yeah, but it was more than just that. Truth be told you talking about AI and particularly neural interface with artificial limbs brought up some bad memories. You see I had this mentor, who was almost like a second father to me after I lost my first one. We were working on exactly what you are with neural interface and artificial limbs. We wanted to make the world a better place. However, he had a neurodegenerative disorder and he became desperate to make it work. He became reckless and when he finally completed it and used it on himself, it changed him. He became a vengeful shadow of his former self, obsessed with getting back at everyone he perceived as wronged him no matter who got hurt. In the end I was forced to stop him" Peter explained.

Lena felt sympathetic to Peter, after he explained his story. She of all people understood what that was like. Reaching across the table and putting her hand on top of Peters, she said "I also know what it's like to be betrayed by those you consider family. I looked to my brother as an inspiration. He was so gifted with intelligence and tried to use it to improve the world. Unfortunately, that view became twisted and he came to believe that he had to protect everyone and the only way he believed he could do that was to shape the world as he saw fit, regardless of who agreed. My stepmother sought to protect the world by committing genocide against all aliens and I had to assist in arresting her. I know I did the right thing, but it doesn't make it any easier. I think that's a big reason why I want to help people through my research. To make up for my family's actions. It's this sense of …"

"Responsibility" Peter said finishing her sentence while smilingly a little bit. "Believe I know a thing or two about that. And if it's any consolation, based on what I've heard, I think you've done a great job redeeming your families name".

"Thanks, that means a lot to me"

* * *

**National City Docks; 10:15 pm**

"So Rhino I was wondering, how do you go to the bathroom in that suit?" Sandman asked in a mocking tone.

"You're not one to talk Sandcastle. Do you even have to go to the bathroom anymore?" Rhino responded.

This didn't sit well with Sandman. While he liked his powers, he didn't like being reminded how he couldn't do things normal humans could. Like eat or even go to the bathroom. "You better watch it, before I make your species even more endangered"

While Scorpion enjoyed watching the two brick heads argue, he figured he better step in before a fight breaks out. "Knock it off both of you. Try to act a little professional even if the boss man isn't around"

"Fine" they both said simultaneously

Shocker, Electro, and Negative returned not long after. "And just where the hell have you been?" Sandman asked. "You've been gone all day"

"I told you we needed to do some research before we could proceed" Negative responded.

"And?" Scorpion asked.

"I think we learned everything we need to in order make our situation work"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**DEO; 10:30 am**

The following morning, it was a pretty average day at the DEO. Winn, Brainy, and Peter were in the lab working. Kara and Nia were at CatCo, despite everything that was going on they still had jobs that they had to attend to. Alex was just finishing a debrief on the Six and their abilities to her field agents. "As you may have figured out, these criminals are extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Do not engage them under any circumstance. You are some of the best trained agents in the world, but you wouldn't stand much of a chance against one of them let alone all six of them. If you see them or get a lead on their location, you call it in. We'll send in Supergirl to confront them".

"What about the Spider guy that was seen assisting her?" a female agent asked.

Realizing that she couldn't tell her agents that she knew who he was, she responded "As of right now we don't know anything about him. While we are making attempts to get into contact with him, as of right now it would be risky to rely on him. Any other questions?". No other agent said anything so she dismissed them.

Once everyone had cleared out of the conference room, Alex began to think to herself. "It's times like this, I wish Jonn was here" It had been around 4 months since Jonn had left for a sabbatical to help others

* * *

**Four months ago**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"I'm positive Alex. I want to travel the country and help those that have often been neglected by heroes and the DEO" Jonn explained. "The Children of Liberty were wrong on just about everything, but they did get one thing right. Humans, families, are often neglected in the fallout of alien invasions and battles. People who have lost their house or job who are just trying to rebuild their life. I want to help those communities. I also want to help aliens adjust to living here on Earth and help children living in low income areas that have been written off by society".

While Alex was sad to see him leave, she nonetheless respected his reasons. "Well, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call" Alex said as she started to get teary eyed. "because I will be there in a second".

"I know Alex, I know. Don't be sad Alex, this isn't permanent; I'll be back in no time" After exchanging a hug, Jonn left. His leaving had hit Alex the hardest. After the disappearance of Jeremiah, Jonn had become like a second father to her.

* * *

Winn, Brainy, and Peter were still working on developing some theories on creating a stable portal. Winn and Miles managed to finish their algorithm to test their theories and the probability of them succeeding. So far every idea they've proposed has been a dead end. No matter what method they tried, it all ended in failure. Lena came in not long later. It was a Saturday so she didn't have much to attend to a L-Corp so she could come in early. "Hey, guys. Where are we at so far?".

"In layman's terms: nowhere. In scientific terms: absolutely nowhere" Peter said.

"Indeed. Every theory we've proposed leads to nowhere." Brainy said.

"What about the research into too dark matter?" Lena asked.

"The problem is we don't know much about it. No scientist does. I think it might hold potential, but there needs to be more research" Peter said.

"So unless we somehow manage to advance the research into dark matter by about 150 years, we're out of luck" Winn said.

A thought just came to Lena. "Maybe not. Kara said that she has super friends on another earth. I think she said it was on Earth-1. On that earth, most of the heroes get their powers from dark matter".

"So you're thinking that their research may be way ahead of our own?" Peter asked. "That's a great idea, but how do we contact them?"

"Kara said one of her friends that had the power to generate breaches on his own created and gave her a device that could create a portal between our world and theirs" Lena said.

"I know what you're talking about. The interdimensional extrapolator" Winn said. "With a push of the button, it could open a breach. The only issue is that was rendered inoperable some time ago. Apparently Lex had stolen it to study it and when Kara retrieved it, she said it didn't work"

Lena was briefly disturbed at the mention of Lex's name before continuing "Yes, but we don't need it to work". The guys gave her brief look of confusion before she continued. "Even if the device is inoperable, we can still reverse engineer it. See how it works to use as basis for our own quantum tunnel. Not to mention that if it used dark matter then there would be traces of it for us to study"

"That's genius" Peter said. He had to admit, Lena was definitely one of the smartest people he had ever met.

"Ok now we know what we need to do. I'll call Kara and get the extrapolator" Winn said. "After she's done working, given what's happening today".

* * *

**National City Courthouse; 11:00 am**

It was a media frenzy outside the court house. Every reporter from every news outlet in the country was there to cover what was about to happen.

"This is Jaimie Alvera of CatCo media reporting live from National City's court house. In just moments we expect to see Lillian Luthor exit the court house, having been released early from prison for her assistance in stop her son Lex Luthor, in taking over the country". The female reporter said to her camera man.

Both Kara and Nia were in the crowd to cover the story. "I can't believe she's actually being released" Nia said.

"Believe me, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but she did help us take down Lex. The judged felt that her assistance granted her leniency" Kara said.

"You think she's changed" Nia said

"Probably not, but when she does go back to her ways, we'll be there to stop her. Here she comes now!".

Lillian had just exited the court house with her lawyers. Almost immediately she was hounded by questions from reporters. As she walked down the steps she stopped half way to deliver a speech. "I'm grateful that the court has granted me leniency. I have had plenty of time to contemplate my life and how it led to this. I promise you that I am a changed person and I plan to prove it". Lillian was so convincing that Kara had almost believed her. Almost. After speaking, Lillian continued down the steps and entered her limo. "Take me to my penthouse, it should be ready by now" she said stern and commanding.

"Yes ma'am" her driver said in a slight Brooklyn accent.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Lillian was getting really annoyed, she knew that her penthouse was some distance, but not this long. As she looked out her window, she noticed that they were down by the docks. She was too busy on her phone to notice until now. "Just where are you taking me. My penthouse isn't near here".

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be explained shortly." Her driver explained suspiciously.

Lillian tried to contact someone on her phone, but it started sparking up, forcing her to drop it. It then overloaded with electricity. The limo then soon pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. The driver then got out of the driver seat and walked around and opened her door.

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"You must forgive my friend's manners" an Asian-American man said as he walked up to the limo. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Martin and your driver goes by the name of Electro". They guided her to inside the warehouse where four other interesting looking individuals. "This is Rhino, Shocker, Scorpion, and Sandman"

"Just what do you want from me" she asked

"We have a proposition for you"

After explaining their situation and how they needed her help by building them a quantum tunnel to get back home.

"And why should I help you?" she asked

"Because if you don't, there going find you at the bottom of the ocean" Sandman said

"Nice try, but if any scientist could accomplish this, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping me"

"Forgive me friend. He sometimes doesn't see the big picture" Martin said. "You see we going to be able to do something for you."

"And what is that?"

"We can kill Supergirl"

Smilingly somewhat sinister, Lillian replied "I'm listening".

* * *

**4 hours later**

Kara had just finished her work, writing about Lillian Luthor being released. She headed to the DEO lab after Winn had called her about needing the broken extrapolator. She went to her apartment to get it before coming the DEO. Walking into the lab she noticed the scientist hard at work. Winn and Miles were on the computers, Brainy was at the white board writing some equations, and Peter and Lena working at the engineer station. Laughing a little bit too, she noticed.

"Come on, you mean to tell me that you built a black burst generator underneath a table?" Peter said in a teasing tone

"It's true! Well I did have some help from Winn. I was trying negate the energy from some alien weapons that criminals had stolen" Lena said.

"Incredible, that sounds like a plot from Star Trek" Peter said laughing

"You better be talking about next-gen" Lena said giggling

"Of course" Peter said.

"Uhmm" Kara made the noise to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Kara!" Lena said after turning around to her. "Did you bring the device?"

"Yeah, of course" Kara said while a little surprised to see how well Peter and Lena were getting along given how the last time she saw them together things hadn't ended so well. "Why do you need it?".

"We believe that we will be able to learn how to open a breach by studying it" Brainy said.

"Yeah if we can learn the physics behind it then maybe we can reverse engineer it" Winn added as he took the device from her.

"We're going to have the computers analyze it to identify its inner workings" Peter said.

"Ookkk" Kara said pretending to understand what they're talking about. "Lena can I talk to you for a second?" They went outside the lab to talk. "As you know, your mother was released to today. How are you handling it?" Kara was a little concerned for her best friend. She knew her relationship with her mother was bad at best.

"It's ok. Peter's offered a lot of great advice" Lena said.

"Peter? You told him" Kara was surprised that Lena would tell a guy she just met something so personal.

"Yeah, he's really supportive and gives good advice"

"interesting"

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting to see you to bond so quickly with him"

"He's someone easy to talk to"

"I'm not judging. He is a great guy. Just as long as you're ok"

"I am Kara, but thank you"

* * *

**5 hours ago**

The group was still hard at work in the lab. The computer was just about done analyzing the extrapolator. It took a while to analyze such an advance piece of technology.

"It's done!" Miles said from his computer.

"It seems that the extrapolator pulls dark matter from the universe to open a breach and it matches the frequency of the universe it locks on too" Winn explained.

"So all we have to do is design a machine that can lock on to the frequency of a universe and then generate enough dark matter energy to create a portal to said universe" Brainy said.

"Great, so now we know what to do and how to do it. The only issue is that a device that can draw dark matter hasn't been created yet on this Earth. So, we're going to have to design our own." Lena said.

"Yeah something tells me that Kara's friend has a much greater understanding on how dark matter works and how to draw it in than any of us due to his powers, which is why he was able to create such a device in a very convenient manner" Peter added.

"I say let's stop for the night and pick up where we left off tomorrow" Winn suggested. Everyone agreed.

Lena was the last to leave. "You staying a bit longer, Peter?"

"Yeah there are some things I want to do"

"Okay, well don't work too hard"

"Don't worry I won't. I have good night"

"Thanks, you too"

* * *

Swinging through National City in the night in his Spiderman costume, Peter let out a loud "YEEEEHAAAW". After swinging a bit longer, Peter landed on the roof of a tall building. "Man I needed to do this" he thought to himself "I was getting stir crazy in that lab". Despite his love of science, Peter knew he loved being Spiderman just a bit more. He loved to swing around the city to clear his head and relax. Hearing police sirens, Peter decided to see what was going on. No matter what earth he was on, he was always going to stop crime if he could. Swinging through a few blocks, he saw what was causing all the commotion. A cop car was chasing another car while it was firing off shots. Peter figured that they were probably robbers trying to get away from the scene of the crime. "Childs play" he thought to himself. Peter had been in this scenario more times than he could remember, so he was well prepared for this.

He immediately shot a web right at the criminal's car. Once it attached, he used to pull himself right towards it so that he could land right on the roof.

"What the hell is that?!" one of the criminals yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Many adjectives have been used to describe me" Peter quipped

"Amazing" he said as he pulled one criminal from the right back seat out of the window and tossed him. The criminal in the back left seat stuck his head and aimed his gun at Peter. He dodged it and then shot his web at the perp. "Spectacular" he said as he pulled him out and webbed him up. He then pushed the guy off the car. He then moved right above the passenger seat and as the guy aimed his gun, he grabbed it and threw it away. "Ultimate" he said as the pulled him out and tossed him off the car. "But one thing remains the same" he said as he jumped through the passenger's window and used his legs to kick the driver through his door and out of the car. He then swung around in to the front of the car. He shot webs from both of his shooters to attach to buildings on both sides of him and used his legs to force against the car. After a brief struggle, he managed to stop the car. After taking a second to catch his breath, he walked over the driver.

The driver stood up, although clearly exhausted and wounded "You son of…" the driver yelled before Peter shot a web covering his mouth.

"Now now, language there are children nearby" Peter said. As he proceeded to punch the driver, which knocked down him on the ground, he said "Now where was I? That's right. But, if one thing remains the same it's that I'm Spiderman". The driver could only proceed to moan after he said that.

As he stood over the criminal, he noticed a crowd of people proceeding to surround him. "Based on personal experience, this won't be good" he thought. However, he was dead wrong. The crowd proceeded to clap and cheer for him. Peter was taken by surprised; it had taken years to earn the publics approval on his earth and even then he didn't think it ever got to this level. He soon noticed a news van that said CatCo on it drive up and a crew got out.

"This is Jaimie Alvera. Just moments ago, criminals involved in an armed robbery were stopped by what looks like a new hero in our city. Please tell the folks at home what we should call you."

It took Peter a minute to digest this. Normally when a news crew talks about him the words "masked menace" comes up, but not "hero".

"It was no big deal; I was just doing what I thought was right. Oh, and call me Spiderman".

* * *

Back at Winn and Brainy's place, Miles was up watching tv in the living room. He slept on the couch while Peter got an air mattress. Winn and Brainy went to sleep a while ago, but Miles couldn't sleep. He was starting to miss his mom and wanted to wait and until Peter got home.

Peter tried to be quiet as he came in. "Hey Pete, I saw you had a fun night" Miles said.

"Miles, what are you doing up? You should be asleep"

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. Plus, I saw that you stopped some robbers and I wanted to hear about it"

Peter went on to explain the situation. "Wow, sounds like you got yourself some new fans" Miles said.

"Yeah, I got to say it was kind of nice for the public to immediately trust and thank me instead of thinking that I had some ulterior motive" Peter said.

"I'm glad Peter, but just don't get too comfortable here. After all, we do have to get back home at some point. Hopefully, sooner than later"

"I know Miles; I know" Peter said a little disappointed at being reminded of this. He was starting to like this universe.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**DEO; 8:00 am**

Peter and Miles had come in early in the DEO in order to train. Peter wanted to get Miles some practice with hand to hand combat. Peter knew full well that even with their powers that there were opponents that are stronger than they are and he knew best way to confront them was too have skill in combat. Peter decided to first show Miles how to properly perform a head kick. "The key is balance. Power from the kick comes from hip rotation". After demonstrating himself, he had Miles practice it. After he got the hang of it, Peter then showed him how to use his webs to throw off his opponents. "What you want to do is aim one of your shooters at your target and use your senses to feel when it attaches. As soon as it does, you pull to bring them forward and throw them off balance". Miles practiced it for about 20 minutes on practice dummies.

"Ok I think that's enough for now" Peter said.

Miles had to catch his breath before saying "Thanks for the tips Peter. I was itching for some training"

"It's no problem, we don't want to neglect your training"

Shifting the conversation, Miles asked "So when do you think we'll get home?". Miles was really beginning to miss his mom, friends, and high school.

"I don't think it will be too long" Peter said.

"But when Peter?" Miles asked

"I don't know Miles. You got to understand that this is some complex stuff"

"I know, but we need to get back. It's been over a week" Miles said, getting a little frustrated

"I understand Miles, but trust me when I say we're going as fast as we can"

* * *

A week had passed since Lillian had agreed to help the Sinister Six. She had contacted some of her old Cadmus employees and got them to help out without revealing too much to them. She moved the Six to a new hideout: the old DEO headquarters in a mountain outside National City. She needed a place that had enough technology to assist her and somewhere she could conduct her experiments in secret.

"So how's it coming along?" Martin asked as he walked up to her as she was constructing a platform.

"It would be going along a lot faster if I had another scientist here to help me. All of my agents are exactly geniuses so they mostly serve as grunt work" Lillian said.

"Don't worry, as I explained before, soon you'll have some extra help with that." Martin explained. "However, I will require the use of one of your best agents".

"Very well, that would Donny. He's on the second floor, covering surveillance"

Martin then assembled the Six. When they all got together Martin began to recap the first part of his plan. "As we have gone over, phase 1 of my plan starts tonight. It will require precision, timing, and teamwork". The rest of the Six nodded in agreement. "All right, let's get started".

* * *

**DEO; 7:30 pm**

After a week of studying the extrapolator and creating designs for their own portal generator, the science team thinks they've come up with a final design. They already wrote down the blue prints for it and they plan to start building it tomorrow. Winn and Brainy were at the ops center. They still had to monitor National City. After all, they couldn't ignore their other responsibilities at the DEO. Miles had already left for the night, so it was just Lena and Peter in the lab.

"So, it looks like it won't be much longer before you head back" Lena said somewhat despondent.

"Yeah, looks like it. It's too bad, this Earth is starting to grow on me" Peter replied

"I can tell. You're on the news just about every night, saving someone"

"Yeah, I couldn't really help myself. There's something about putting on a mask and saving someone's life that I just love".

Walking close to him until they were only a foot apart, Lena asked "Think you could take the night off hero? I know this great sushi place."

"I think the city will be fine for one night, especially with Supergirl and Dreamer protecting it" Peter replied. "But if we're going to dinner, we got to go to a pizza parlor. I heard about this one across town. I believe that it's called Luca's"

"That sounds great"

* * *

Arriving at her apartment, Kara set down the Chinese takeout that she had gone to pick up. Alex was going to come over latter to eat. However, she soon got an alert on her phone from the DEO. Calling Winn to see what was up, he said that the DEO had picked up police reports of a riot going on at Al's Dive bar.

Knowing that the police couldn't handle probably drunk aliens with powers, she decided to address the situation herself. "Winn, contact the police chief and tell them to divert their cops from addressing the problem". The DEO and National City police department had secret working relationship to better coordinate. Only the top brass at the police department knew about it.

"No problem Kara, but you should know that Nia is already on her way"

Kara knew that Nia could handle herself, but she was still inexperience so she thought it would be best to still go herself. Quickly changing into her suit, Kara flew out her window.

* * *

Flying through the city, she had almost reached Al's when Winn contacted her. "Don't worry Winn, I'm almost at Al's" Kara said.

"Yeah, we got another problem, Kara" Winn said. "We're getting reports that an individual that matches the description of Shocker is trying to rob another bank"

"Seriously, what is with these guys and banks?"

"Well that is where a lot of money is kept"

"Ok Winn, I'm going to stop him. Tell Nia that she'll have to handle the drunk brawl on her own. And tell Peter to meet me at the bank"

* * *

Nia was standing outside of Al's waiting for Kara when she got the message from Winn that she hadn't to attend to another problem. "Ok Winn. No, no I don't need you to send any agents for back up. I'm sure it's just a bunch of drunken idiots. I can handle it". Opening the door, Nia was confused at what she saw. The aliens had this weird glow to them and they were in an extreme state of rage, destroying everything in sight.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to need all of you stop now before anyone else gets hurt" Nia yelled. However, they didn't seem to agree with her. Instead, all of them turned to her and proceeded to surround her. "Well I did warn you". Nia shot dream energy out of her hand at one alien and sent him flying. However, instead of backing off as she expected, the rest of the aliens instead charged at her. Using her training, she combined her powers with her combat skills. She managed to knockout about five of them, before a big one got a shot right across her face. Despite her powers and training, she was just one person against about fifty raged filled aliens. "Ok, maybe I do need some back up" she said as she stood up. However, she realized that her ear comm was broken from the punch and wouldn't work. Realizing she was on her own, she got a little scared, but overcame it. Another alien proceeded to throw a punch, but she dodged it and shot him back with dream energy. Wiping blood from lip, she summoned as much energy as she could and said "Bring it" to the mob.

* * *

At Luca's pizza, Lena and Peter were sharing science fair stories while waiting for their pizza. They ordered a large pepperoni.

"How could you not account for the influx of energy?" Lena asked while laughing. Peter had just told her about his 8th grade science fair project when he built a laser that ending up bursting into flames in front of the judges.

"I was only 14" Peter said jokingly "What was your project in the 8th grade?"

"I built a magnet"

"Wow that's original" Parker said jokingly

"It could lift up to one ton of weight, smart guy" Lena said jokingly back

The waiter soon brought the pizza. Lena would have never had considered going to a restaurant like this. Growing up in the Luthor family, they could only eat high class food from the most expensive restaurants. Eating at a place like Luca's made her feel down to earth. Peter was this down to earth guy that made her feel like she could be herself completely rather than what others expected her to be. Not to mention they had a lot in common.

"I got to say this pizza does look incredible" Lena said as she picked up a slice

"If there's one thing I know, it's pizza. It's kind of my go to food when on patrol" Peter said as he took a bite. "Hey do you happen to have the time?" Peter asked because he realized that he had left his phone back at the lab. He didn't think that it was a big deal. After all, what could happen in one night.

"It's 8:20" Lena said as she checked her phone.

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she could to the bank. Once she got there, she hovered over it for a few seconds to analyze the surroundings. No one was outside, so she figured that Shocker must still be inside. Heading through the bank door, she could hear the sound of Shocker shooting his blasts at the vault door. She made her way through the bank until she got to the vault where most for the money is at. He didn't seem to notice her, so she said "If you want to make a withdrawal, you're going to need to wait until opening hours".

Shocker turned around calmly and said "Sorry, patience was never my strong suit"

"Well, let me give you lesson in it"

"I wouldn't be to certain" Shocker said.

Kara was a little suspicious. Normally, criminals were fearful when she interrupted their heists, but he was calm. As she was paying attention to Shocker, she failed to notice the sand that was collecting around her. Soon a giant hand made out of sand formed and grabbed her.

"What the…?!" Kara said

The giant hand proceeded to fling her back and forth, slamming her against the floor and the wall before throwing her right towards Shocker. Shocker proceeded to blast her with both of his gauntlets, the force sending her through the wall and outside of the bank. As she stood up, in pain, Sandman and Shocker exited through the hole in the wall. Sandman said "I don't believe we've met, I'm Sandman"

"Spiderman isn't here to save you this time" Shocker said mockingly.

"Good thing I don't need saving". Kara proceeded to use her super breath against the both of them. Shocker was pushed back into the bank while Sandman temporary lost his form. Before she could seize on the moment, she felt immense pain from electricity shooting her from behind, causing her to fall to her knees. "That felt familiar" she mumbled.

"Miss me, blondie" Electro said as he prepared to fire another blast of electricity. Kara used her heat vision to block it. "That won't work this time" Electro said.

Rhino came charging and rammed right into her from her left side. The force sent her flying back and she flew right towards Sandman, who managed to reform himself. He formed a giant fist and punched her. Kara flew across the street. "I suggest you stay down, girlie" Rhino said.

Kara struggled to gain to stand up, but as she did she said "What? You think I can't take a punch?" As they proceeded to walk towards her, she contacted Winn. "What's the status on backup?"

"Peter's not responding" Winn responded

"Damnit" she thought "where is he?"

* * *

After finishing dinner, Peter walked Lena back to her penthouse. "So, is National City anything like New York?" Lena asked.

"In some ways, it's got that city feel. Not as much culture here, but it also feels more united" Peter said.

"What do you mean?"

"New York is great, but its residents can be very divided. Here it seems that everyone gets along a lot better. Probably because they have such great examples to inspire them"

"Yeah Kara has this way of inspiring others"

"I wasn't talking about Kara" Peter said as he looked into Lena's eyes. Soon they arrived at outside of Lena's building.

"Well here we are" Lena said

"I want you to know that I had a great time tonight" Peter said

As she proceeded to the door, she stopped for a brief second before turning around. "You want to come up for a drink?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Lena proceeded to open the door and Peter followed her in.

* * *

As the four villains approached her, she started to hover about 8 feet off the ground. She knew none of them could fly, except for Electro, but that was more like levitating which means she would be able to outmaneuver him, so she planned to use that to her advantage. She started to fly right at them, planning to get close enough to Rhino to grab his horn and pick him up in the air and once high enough, drop him. She knew he would survive with his durability, but he would be taken out of the fight, at least temporarily.

However, before she could get close enough, Scorpions tail shot out from a bush that she was standing in front of. It wrapped itself around her leg and he proceeded to spin her around about four times, really fast to leave her disoriented. He flung her right at the other four, where electro and shocker both shot her with electricity and concentrated air blasts. The combined at attacks took most of what was left of her energy out of her.

As she laid on the ground, only somewhat conscious, Rhino stood over her and said "Told you to stay down" before punching her with as much strength as possible, leaving a crater in the ground. Kara was alive, but barely.

Bruised and bleeding, Kara could barely remain conscious. However, she saw Mr. Negative stand over her. "I'm sorry for how this turned out. I didn't want it to go this far, but as you know, my associates can get carried away." he said smugly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Well at least not now. I have other uses for you". Negative proceeded to place his hand on her and his glow started to consume her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

Kara saw a bright flash consume her whole eye sight. When it had finally pass, Kara found herself in a completely different place, but she somehow recognized it. After taking a few seconds to look at her surroundings, she saw giant, futuristic buildings and she looked up and saw a giant sun, much bigger than the one she was used to seeing. Everything was black and grey, she noticed. She suddenly realized where she was. "Krypton" she said to herself. She knew that she recognized the area. She was at Argo, she recognized the city skyline. She thought that she had to be dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream.

"I take it that this place holds significance for you" Martin said as he walked towards her. Kara immediately threw a punch at him, but as soon as her fist connected with him, he disappeared. "You miss it, don't you" she heard his voice say, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I love my life on Earth" Kara replied

"But you miss being with people that understand you"

"Why have you abandoned your people, your heritage?" a different, familiar voice said.

Kara turned to where the voice came from and saw a familiar figure. One that brought tears to her eyes. "Dad?"

As Zor-el walked up to her, he placed his hands on her should. "Why have you abandoned your people? You know that they thrive on Kandor."

"I know that, but the people of Earth need me"

"And your mother doesn't. Your fellow kryptonians don't?"

"No, but I….."

"I sacrificed my life so that they might live. Did my sacrifice mean so little to you? Did I mean so little to you?"

"And what about me Kara?" Another familiar voice said. Kara turned to see that it was Mon-el as he walked closer. "Did you not love me?"

"Of course I did!"

"You sent me away" Mon el said referring to over two years ago when to stop the Daxamite invasion, Earth's atmosphere was saturated with lead.

"That was to save you!"

"If you had stop the invasion sooner, you wouldn't have to resort to using Lena's device. If you had done more then I wouldn't have been sent to the future and we would be together"

"I know, but you found your destiny with the Legion"

"MY DESTINY?!. Kara my destiny was to be with you, but you didn't fight hard enough for us."

Soon Jeremiah came out of the shadows. "I gave up being with my family, my freedom to protect you Kara"

"I know, but I never wanted that. Had I known I would have…."

"It doesn't matter what you knew or didn't know, I gave up everything to protect you. All you do is take people for granted and bring harm to them"

Kara soon broke down into tears and collapsed onto her knees. "I know, I know I do" she said sobbing.

Looking at the scene from above on top of a building in Kara's mind, Mr. Negative smiled.

* * *

**Luthor Penthouse; 8:00 am**

Peter was just buttoning up his shirt. He looked back at Lena sleeping in her bed and he couldn't help, but think how last night was one of the greatest nights he had in a long time. He proceeded to quietly walk across the room, trying to avoid waking her, but as he opened the door, it let out a squeaky noise.

Waking up from the noise, Lena yawned and asked playfully "Going somewhere?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but I figured I should get to the DEO"

"It's no problem. I'll head there after work today"

"Great. I'll see you then"

"Peter before you go, I just want you to know that I really enjoyed last night"

"Me too, it was one of the best nights that I had" Peter said

* * *

**DEO; 8:30 am**

When Peter arrived at the DEO. He could tell something was different. Maybe it was his enhanced senses, but he was starting to feel uneasy. As he made his way to the ops center where Winn and Brainy worked, he noticed that only Winn was at his desk.

"Winn man, what's with doom and gloom going on in here" Peter asked jokingly

Getting up from his computer station, Winn walked over to Peter and asked seriously "Where have you been?"

"What you talking about? I came in at the same time as always"

"I'm talking about last night"

"I was out with someone" Peter said a little defensively

"And you couldn't pick up your phone?"

Remembering he left it in the lab, Peter responded "Sorry, I accidentally left it here. Winn what's this all about?"

"It's Kara and Nia"

"What about them?"

"Last night we got a report in that there was an alien brawl at this bar, but it turns that it wasn't a brawl, but a riot. Nia had gone by herself to stop it"

"What? Why didn't anyone help her?"

"Kara had gone to help her, but we got an alert that Shocker was trying to rob a bank, so she went to deal with that. However, when she got there, she was ambushed by the all of the Six. We tried contacting you for backup"

A massive wave of fear and guilt overcame Peter. "How are they? Are they ok?"

"Nia managed to stop the riot, but she got seriously messed up. She's in the ICU"

"And Kara?"

"No one's seen her since last night. She just vanished and so did the Six"

* * *

Miles was standing outside of the ICU, looking through a window in Nia's room. Only her attending physician and Brainy were in there with her. Brainy was sitting by her bed holding her hand. "You have to get better" Brainy said scared and upset. "Your Nia Nal. Your strong, the strongest person I've ever met. You have to get better". He then whispered "Please, I love you".

Peter and Winn walked up to Miles. "How is she?" Peter asked.

"Not good. Doctor says she has multiple broken ribs, broken arm, bruising all over her body and brain trauma. They said these next 24 hours will be critical."

Peter just looked at her. She seemed so helpless and he felt so guilty for not helping her or Kara.

"Peter where were you? Winn said he called you for backup, but you didn't respond"

After hesitating for a brief moment, Peter responded "I was out on a date with Lena and I left my phone here"

Miles turned to him and angrily said "What?"

Winn looked at Peter, surprised with this new knowledge of Peter and Lena. He really didn't see it coming.

"Miles please, I can explain"

"Ok explain. Explain how you said you were doing everything you can to get us home, but you've been instead just partying around not taking it seriously and because of that now Nia is in emergency care and Kara is missing"

"It's not like that Miles"

"You know just because your life sucks back on our Earth doesn't mean mine does. I have my mom and friends and an actual life, but you don't care cause you'd rather stay here"

Thinking about replying to the accusations, Peter instead just said "I'm sorry" and left.

Peter headed to the lab and in pure frustration he let out an angered yell and flung everything off one the tables. Winn came in and saw the mess. "It's not your fault man. You couldn't have known"

"Yes it is Winn. I'm the one who was out last night having a good time instead helping Kara and Nia. These are my enemies and they're wreaking havoc on the city. I'm the one who made Miles my student and as a result he's stuck on this Earth too. It's all my fault".

"Look you can't blame yourself" Winn said. "Bad stuff happens. This isn't the first time one of our own has been seriously hurt and it won't be the last. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. The Six are to blame for this and we'll find them and when we do we'll save Kara and stop them"

Winn's words got through to him and Peter calmed down. He still felt immensely guilty though.

* * *

Alex was in her office. She was extremely worried about the current situation. Nia was hanging on for life and they didn't even know where Kara was. She had no idea how to proceed from here. After taking a few moments to contemplate her options, she picked up her phone. After dialing the number and the person picked up she said "Hey it's Alex. There's a big situation here and we need your help".

* * *

**Six Hideout**

Lillian had taken a break from working on the quantum tunnel. She was drinking a martini and was sitting at a desk when she saw the Six come back. However, she soon noticed that Supergirl was following them, but she had a weird glow, kind of like a negative photograph. "Why is she alive? You said that you will kill her" Lillian said infuriated.

"And we will in due time. For now, she is essential to the next part of my plan" Martin replied.

Lillian wasn't happy about it, but she accepted it. She then walked around Supergirl, analyzing her and her strange glow. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"One of the benefits of my power. I have the ability to bend others to my will"

"Impressive. And this power is absolute?"

"Only one person has successfully resisted my attempts to control them"

"Very impressive"

"How's the device coming along?"

"I'm working on it, but like I said I could use some help" Lillian replied.

"That's exactly what I've had Mr. Donny bring you"

Cadmus agent Donny had come in the room and dropped Martins scientist on the floor. The man was shaking with fear.

"This was the brains behind my previous quantum tunnel. Mr. Davidson. Glad to have you back"

"Glad to be back sir" Davidson said, clearly frightened. "Thank you for finding me, I was so worried that I'd be lost in this strange new place forever"

"Mr. Davidson manage to create the quantum tunnel from the designs my benefactor gave me. Lucky for us, Davidson happens to have a photographic memory"

Lillian smiled and said "Well, that will indeed come in handy"

* * *

**DEO; 8:56 pm**

Lena had hurried to the DEO after work. Winn had called her and told her everything that had happen to Kara and Nia. She was worried for Peter and wanted to see him as soon as possible. Unfortunately she had an important board meeting she had to attend because it affected the future of L-Corp. She was presenting them her new AI project to the board and since L-Corp had already invested a lot of money into the project, the board of directors were insistent on seeing some results from the project. Rushing into the lab, she saw Winn and Peter talking together. "I came as soon as I could" she said.

"I'm going to give you two a minute" Winn said and then he exited the lab.

"How you holding up Peter?"

"Not too well. I should have been there for them"

"You can't blame yourself" Lena said

"So everyone keeps telling me, but I can't help it"

"Where are we on finding Kara?"

"We're nowhere. Winn and I have spent the last 12 hours monitoring all cameras in the city and we haven't found anything"

Walking beside him, Lena held his hand and said "Don't worry, we'll find her"

Peter pulled his hand away and said "Lena, we need to talk. Last night was great, but I live in another universe and I plan to go back there soon"

"I understand that"

"I think it would be for the best if we kept our relationship platonic"

Upset, but understanding where he was coming from, Lena responded "I understand, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship". The truth is, Lena was very upset. She knew that Peter had to returned home, but she enjoyed the time they spent together so much. "So what now?"

"Now we find Kara and put a stop to the Six for good" a voiced said. Lena and Peter turned around to see Alex and Winn enter the lab with Jonn.

* * *

**Six's Hideout; 10:00 am**

The next morning, Martin had gone to see how far long Lillian and Davidson were to completing the quantum tunnel. "How much longer until it's ready?" he asked.

"Should only be a few days now, were just working on the final steps" Lillian replied.

"Good because the second part of my plan starts today and once it is completed, we won't have much time left"

"I am well aware, just as you are well aware of your end of the bargain with me. Supergirl dies"

"Don't worry about, we'll all get what we want when this is over"

* * *

**DEO; 10:30 am**

Peter, Jonn, and all the rest had spent the whole night looking for Kara, but they had yet to find her. Jonn tried to psychically search for her, but it was like her mind had disappeared from the planet. Everyone's worst fear was starting to look more and more like reality.

"How can you not find her Jonn?" Alex asked. "You have the most powerful telepathic mind on the planet."

"I don't know Alex, I can normally find anyone if I were to search hard enough. The only way I wouldn't be able too is if the person I'm searching for was dead" Jonn said.

"Kara's not dead Jonn" Alex said

"I'm not saying she is Alex, but I've never had this problem before"

"Why would the Six take her body if they killed her? They would have just left on the street' Lena said.

A thought just came to Peter. "You're right, I don't think she's dead" Peter said. "Mr. Negative has this mind control ability. He tried to use it on me once"

"And it didn't work?" Alex asked

"No, inside my mind he tried to break me, but I managed to fight it, but if Kara couldn't then she would have been brought under his control"

"Kara would have fought it. She's the strongest person I know" Alex said.

"I'm not saying she didn't try to fight it, but you have to understand that when Mr. Negative uses this power on you, it's like you're confronted with every bad thing that has happened in your life and all of your worst fears. Almost no one manages to break free from it"

"It would make the most logical sense that they've taken control of her mind. It would explain why I can't find her and why they didn't just kill her" Jonn said.

"Ok, so how would we find her?" Lena asked.

"If they took control of Kara then they want to use her for something. Something important" Alex said.

Winn soon came in the lab and said "Uh guys, you're going to want to see this". Winn put camera footage on the monitor in the lab. It was Kara destroying downtown National City.

"When was this filmed Winn?" Alex asked

"This is a livestream currently going on" Winn replied

"Then we got to get down there now" Peter said.

* * *

In downtown National City, Kara was destroying everything in sight. Flipping over cars, using her heat vision on public property, and used her super breath to blow police officers away. It seemed like nothing was going to stop her.

Jaimie Alvera was covering the whole scene. "Supergirl still going on a rampage without saying a single word. Efforts by local enforcement have thus far proved to be ineffective at stopping her". As soon as she said that, Kara hovered over Jaimie and her cameraman and her eyes began to glow blue. However, before she could fire her heat vision, a web bomb hit her directly in the face and stuck to her. Kara immediately pulled it off of her to see that Peter (dressed as Spiderman) and Jonn had arrived.

"Kara we need you to listen to us" Peter explained. "You don't want to do this. This is what Mr. Negative is forcing you to do".

Kara didn't listen to him. Instead she flew right at him and he barely managed to dodge her. Jonn then grabbed her and got her into a headlock. "We need you to calm down" he said. However, Kara managed to flip him over and stomp on his chest, with him grunting in pain.

Peter shot a web at her chest and used it to pull himself right towards her, as he prepared to punch her square against the jaw. However, right before the punch could connect, she grabbed him right by the neck and proceeded to choke him. "This isn't going so well" Peter barely managed to say.

* * *

**DEO; 11:00 am**

Alex was watching the fight on one of the computers in the op center, but she looked like she was thinking about something hard.

"What is it Alex?" Winn asked.

"Why would the Six go through the trouble of taking control of Kara just to use her to cause random violence?"

"They're criminals so they like chaos and their crazy"

"No, Peter said that this Mr. Negative was smarter than that. Something else is at play here"

* * *

**L-Corp; 11:00 am**

Electro, Sandman, Shocker and Scorpion were hiding out in an alley across the street from L-Corp, waiting for their cue. All of a sudden, they got a call from Mr. Negative. After speaking to him for a few minutes, Scorpion said "looks like part one has started. Spidey's distracted. Boss has given the go ahead for part 2". The others nodded in acknowledgement.

Walking across the street, while gaining some attention for the way Scorpion looked, they stopped in front of the entrance to the lobby. Scorpion then proceeded to climb the wall while Electro went inside. Sandman was to stay guard on the outside.

When Electron went inside, he walked past the receptionist. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to need to see…." the receptionist said before Electro shot her with a blast of electricity, killing her instantly. He then got on the elevator and headed for floor 5. That's where all the hard drives were that backed up all the information in the building. Once he got on the floor, he saw two computer technicians sitting at their computer. He immediately shot both of them with electricity, killing them. He radioed Scorpion and told him that he was in position.

Scorpion had climbed the top floor and was right outside Lena's office. When Electro told him he was in position, Scorpion used his tale to cut a hole in the window to climb in. Once he got in, he went to her computer and plugged in a flash drive Lillian had given them. The flash drive, among other things, contained software that allowed him to bypass her password protection. He then went to a specific folder that contained work that Lena had been working and downloaded all of its information to the flash drive. Once it had finished downloading, he radioed Electro to tell him it was finished. He then processed to climb out the hole in the window and climb down the building.

When Electro got word that Scorpion downloaded the files, he proceeded to shoot lightning at all of the servers to overload them. Within seconds, they started to smoke and spark. However, an alarm went off as anticipated. Electro immediately got on the elevator and headed to the first floor, but the elevator stopped half-way.

Once Scorpion got to the ground, Sandman asked what was taking Electro so long. "With that alarm going off, the cops will be here any second" Sandman said. Scorpion assured him that this had been considered in the plan and that's why Sandman was here. Sure enough the cops showed up within seconds and demanded that the two of them stand down. However, Sandman proceeded to charge right at him, with the cops bullets having no effect on him. He then formed a large hammer and swung right at the two cops to knock them both down. However, more cops and fireman were on their way.

Realizing the elevator wasn't going to go, Electro proceeded to shoot lightning at the window to break it, then he jumped out. He used his powers to levitate him so he slowly descended. As he looked down, he saw Sandman fighting over eight cops while Scorpion just watched. "Bout time you got here" Scorpion said.

"Sorry, had to take a detour"

Once Sandman knocked out the last two cops Scorpion told him that it was time to go. As the three proceeded to run away from the scene, a car driven by one of Lillian's men pulled up and the driver told them to get in.

* * *

As Jonn was stuck underneath Kara's boot, she proceeded to choke the life out of Peter. However, Jonn soon density shifted to phase himself under the ground. He then proceeded to rise from the ground from behind her. He then delivered a powerful punch that sent her flying into a car. After catching his breath, Peter through a web bomb that exploded and kept her webbed up to the car.

They proceeded to run towards her, but Kara used her heat vision to strike Jonn. Peter used the moment to use both of his webs to attach to the car and then pull himself straight towards her. He then used both of his legs to kick her full force, causing the car to move back several feet. Kara was momentarily stunned from such force and Jonn used the moment to get close enough to use his psychic powers on her.

Line

Jonn found himself in Kara's mind, a black and grey world that Jonn could tell was clearly alien. He then saw Kara on her knees in the middle of the street. Jonn immediately ran towards her, but when he got to her. He heard her say to herself "I failed everyone. I hurt everyone I know".

"Kara! Kara! You need to snap out of it!" Jonn said as he knelt down to meet her face to face.

"Jonn?" Kara asked

"Yes Kara it's me. Listen this is not real. It's an illusion created by Mr. Negative"

"No, no it is real! I hurt everyone I meet"

"That's not true Kara"

"Yes it is. My dad's dead and I've chosen to abandon the surviving kryptonians"

"Your people don't need you to survive, but you saved them by revealing that a member on their ruling council was corrupt"

"Jeremiah gave his freedom away to protect me"

"Jeremiah was the type of man that would have sacrificed his life to save any of his daughters. And that's what you were to him, his daughter. His risked his life to save me too".

"Mon El has to stay in the future because of me"

"Mon-el choose to return to the future because you inspired him to be a hero. That never would have happened if it wasn't for you"

"You inspired me too Kara" a female voice said. Kara and Jonn turned to see Nia standing next to them. "you inspired me to embrace my gifts and to embrace who I am"

Kara then proceeded to stand up with Jonn. "You inspire me every day Supergirl. All our lives our better because you're in it"

"Which is why you need to fight this Kara. We need you in the world. The world needs Supergirl" Nia said as she put her hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara gave her a smile before a bright light consumed the whole area.

* * *

Back in the physical world, Peter standing next to Jonn and Kara. He was hoping that Jonn could get through to her. Soon however, Jonn eyes stopped glowing and he looked at Peter smiling. Mr. Negatives glow soon disappeared from Kara and she looked up to see Peter. She immediately gave both them a hug and said "thank you"

"Good to have you back with us Supergirl" Peter said

* * *

Back at the DEO in the infirmary, Brainy was still sitting next to Nia, looking down at the floor in despair when suddenly he heard "I love you too". Looking up, he saw Nia had awaken. Joy had overfilled him as he went for a hug before stopping after realizing that she was still seriously injured. The just looked into each other's eyes and proceeded to laugh a little

* * *

Martin, Electro, Scorpion, and Sandman had returned to their hideout. "So I take it that Supergirl is dead?" Lillian asked.

"Not yet" Martin said.

"What?!" Lillian said infuriated. "We had a deal and I have upheld my end of it"

"Except that you haven't. The device is not finished yet now is it. Don't worry, when the time comes, you will what is owed to you"

Realizing that he had a point and that everything that Martin has planned up until this point has come to fruition, she decided to hold her tongue and get back to working on the on the device.

Martin proceeded to his private quarters with the flash drive with him. Having gotten what he needed for his employer, Martin realized that all that was left was for the quantum tunnel to be built so he could get home. Staring at the flash drive, he smiled triumphantly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**L-Corp; 5:00 pm**

Outside of L-Corp were police and fireman all over the scene. The police had formed a perimeter around the scene so that no civilians would come. There were reporters all over the area asking police officers what had happened. Every time they had just gotten a "no comment" from the officers. The detectives were inside investigating the crime scene. Lena and Peter had rushed over as soon as they could. Lena had gotten the call about what had happened hours ago, but she wanted to make sure Kara was alright and give Nia her best after finding out that she had woken up.

"The moment was nice while it lasted" Peter thought to himself. For a few hours, everyone was happy. Kara and Nia were okay and Jonn, who he could tell was a good friend of everybody's, had come back. Miles was avoiding talking to Peter for the time being and Peter knew that he would have to settle their problems, but for the moment everyone was happy that Kara was back and Nia was going to be fine. Then Lena got the call that the Six had broken into her company and the moment of happiness was broken.

As Lena and Peter walked to the crime scene, a police officer tried to stop them before Lena identified herself as the CEO of the company. Lena was pretty upset. Three of her employees were dead now. She cared for all her employees and this had really gotten to her. As the two of them made their way up to the server room, the two saw the detective with a bushy mustache there. After introducing themselves, the detective asked "Do you have any idea what they were after Ms. Luthor?"

"No detective. It could be anything. All of L-Corps data runs through here. It will take days before my IT workers can get any information from these destroyed servers"

"Well, whatever they were after, they were clearly trying to hide it" the detective.

"No doubt all of Martin's idea" Peter said underneath his breath. Peter knew the other members of the Six weren't clever pull something like this off. It was well planned and thorough.

"What was that son?" the detective asked.

"Nothing sir. I think it's time that we should leave" Peter said

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked

Peter pulled Lena aside to talk to her in private. "There's nothing else we can do here. We'd have better luck using the DEOs resources".

Lena wanted to protest. She wanted to do more here. An attack on L-Corp felt like an attack on her, but she knew Peter was right. She could do more at the DEO, so she agreed and the left.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Alex, Kara, Jonn were catching up. Kara was in her own infirmary. She had healed from a lot her injuries, but the doctors insisted that she still be monitored for the night.

"So Jonn, how was your trip?" Alex asked

"It was good, very enlightening" Jonn said. "I traveled all the way to Hub City. Helping people that I could along the way. I helped rebuild houses for families, worked at local community centers, and I joined this program in Opal City that helped alien families integrate to life on Earth"

"That sounds amazing. I bet you formed a lot of connections with people" Kara said.

"I did, but there was this one kid in particular. A teenager in Hub City. A gifted athlete, but his father was always busy and often neglected him. I joined this mentor program for wayward youths. He came looking for guidance. I helped him gain the courage to try out for his high school's football team".

"That's great Jonn, what was his name?" Alex asked

"Victor Stone"

* * *

Winn was in the lab. Despite everything that had been going on, Winn was working on replicating the extrapolator technology. The device could be described as looking like two small power poles with silver spheres at the tip of it. The purpose was to create an energy surge in both poles and when gathered enough power, the energy from both poles would interact and create a breach. Winn was just about done with it when Peter and Lena came back. "Hey, how was it?"

"Not good. Not only did the Six steal info from L-Corp, but we don't even know what it was that they stole.

"Do you have any idea on what they may have stolen?" Winn asked.

Right before answering no, a realization came to Lena. She realized what the Six stole from her company. "I think I do" she said.

"What?" both Peter and Winn asked.

"So as you guys I know I've been working on AI advancement" Lena said

"Yeah" both the guys said a little worried.

"Well, yesterday at L-Corp, I presented to the board of directors a new AI software. One that could be used to almost completely run the military on its own"

"I saw something like this in movie. Robots ended up taking over the world" Peter said

"It's designed to increase a countries defense by being able to run its missile program and identify potential threats"

"But Martin could sell it to any rogue nation on the planet in my universe" Peter realized.

Fear really started to consume everyone, with them realizing the implications of such a threat. "The fight with Kara was probably just a distraction to keep us busy while they robbed L-Corp" Winn said.

"We need to find them as soon as possible" Peter said.

"We have no way to track them" Winn said.

"Yes we do!" Lena said "Every universe has its own frequency. That includes the people that live there. If we can design a computer software to identify that frequency…"

"Then we can use it to pinpoint their location" Peter said finishing her sentence. "Winn do you think you could create such a software program?"

"Yeah, but it will take a little bit of time"

"The good news is that odds are the Six are still working on a way back to your universe" Lena said.

"Yeah, but knowing Martin, there's no doubt that he's already been working on that problem"

"Uhh speaking of which. I think our quantum tunnel is ready. I was about to give it a test"

* * *

"How much longer until the device is ready, woman?" Sandman barked

"I would suggest that you change your tone when speaking to me, you oversized litterbox"

"Everyone calm down" Martin said trying to ease tensions. "My apologies Lillian. My colleagues are just getting anxious to get home"

"The device should be done in a few hours and then I will do a test run" Lillian said

"Thank you" Martin said before turning to Sandman. "Notify the others that our time on this Earth is nearly at an end". Truth be told Martin was getting anxious too. He had gotten what he had been sent here for and now he needed to get back. The longer they waited the more likely Spiderman and his allies would find him.

* * *

**DEO; 8:00 am**

Miles had come into the DEO in the morning. He wanted to see how Nia was doing and see if he could help with the quantum tunnel. Part of him wanted to apologize to Peter, but he was a bit too afraid of approaching the conversation. However, as he walked down the hallway to Nia's room, saw Peter heading the to the same location.

"Miles!" Peter said.

"Oh hey Pete"

"Miles, I wanted to apologize. You want to get home and I was being insensitive to your needs. Truth be told, I was liking it here. The people and the city. My life has been pretty rough lately and I just liked getting a break from it, but I swear I have been doing everything I can to get us back home".

"I'm sorry too Peter. I was frustrated and angry and I took it out on you. You deserve a little time to be happy with whoever and I wasn't being considerate"

Smiling, Peter gave Miles a hug. After the embrace Miles asked "So what can I do to help the quantum tunnel"

"About that Miles, it's actually finished"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we tested it last night. All we have to do is find the Six and we can go home, but we have to find them soon"

* * *

Jonn, Winn, Brainy, Lena, Alex, and Kara were in the lab. Winn had finished his tracking software and they were just waiting for it to give them the location of the Six. Peter and Miles walked into the lab not long after. "Any luck finding them?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. The computer is conducting a full scan of National City and a 30 mile radius outside of it" Winn said as he pointed to the monitor that displayed a map of the scanned area.

"It's extremely important that we stop them before they get away. That type of technology in the their hands is too dangerous" Jonn said.

Lena was feeling overwhelmingly guilty. It was her AI program that they had stolen after all. Noticing how she was feeling, Peter motioned her to follow him outside of the lab.

"I know what you're thinking Lena. You can't blame yourself" Peter said.

"Of course I can and I should. You warned me of the dangers of AI and I should have listened"

"I was wrong. I was letting fear cloud my judgement. All science can be abused in the wrong hands. That doesn't we shouldn't study it. As scientists, were supposed to study the unknowable to help people. It's our…

"Responsibility" Lena said while smiling at Peter. He always had this way of making her feel better and she sure was going to miss that when he leaves. After hugging each other, Kara came outside the lab.

"We have a location guys!" Kara said. They went back inside to see the map on the monitor.

"Wait a minute, I know that location" Alex said.

"It's the old DEO headquarters" Jonn said

"According to this thermal imaging, there seems to be a lot of power being drawn there" Brainy said while looking at his tablet.

"It must be a quantum tunnel generator. They've either finished building it or about to be finished" Lena said.

"We need to move fast, before they get away" Kara said.

"Agreed. Alex will lead a DEO agents to form a perimeter outside of the building to make sure no one escapes while Kara, Peter, and I go in to secure the Six"

"Miles, you're also coming with us" Peter said.

"Really Pete? I don't know if I'm ready" Miles said.

"You are. I've been training you for over a year. I'm not doing you any favors by holding you back"

"Thanks, but I don't even have a suit"

"Oh don't worry, I got you covered dude" Winn said. He grabbed a box underneath a cabinet. "I designed this originally for Peter, but he was insistent on not changing his so I refitted it for you"

Miles opened a box to see a mostly black Spiderman suit with a red web design on it. Miles was amazed at the site of his first suit. "Awesome" was the only thing that he managed to say.

"Ok, let's go get these guys" Peter said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note:**__ In advance, I apologize if my science is inaccurate. I'm kind of just going off of what I remember from the shows and from my classes._

_Also, if anyone's interested, check out my YouTube channel: TheContestedChampion_

_Everyone stay safe _

**Former DEO Headquarters; 9:30 am**

Lillian and Davidson were just about finished on the quantum tunnel. They had yet to test it, but they wanted to notify Martin that if it worked then he could return home. Lillian and Davidson left the lab and headed to the main ops center, where the Six were at. Rhino and Sandman were arguing about something while the others were just sitting around.

"The device is completed Mr. Lee. We just need to test it" Davidson said.

"Thank you, both of your efforts are much appreciated" Martin said.

"Now it's your turn to do what you promised. Before we test the device, I want you to uphold your end of the deal" Lillian said

"You see there's been a change in plans" Martin said as Scorpions tail pierced through Lillian's chest.

As Lillian fell to the floor, she managed to muster the strength to say "But we had a deal"

Martin kneeled down to her and said "I have no interest in risking my freedom to fulfill you're vendetta. Don't take it so personally. If you were in my position would you do anything else?"

Smirking a little, Lillian said with her last breathe "No, can't say that I would"

Martin turned to Davidson. "Don't look so worried Davidson, you are of much more use to me than Ms. Luthor was."

* * *

Outside of the old DEO headquarters, Supergirl, Spiderman, Jonn, Alex, and Miles were planning on how they were going to infiltrate the area. Alex had ordered her men to form a perimeter around all entry points. "Are we sure that they can't detect us?" Miles asked.

"Not likely. This based hasn't been used in years. Right now it's probably operating on power reserves" Jonn said.

"And most of that power is probably going to their quantum tunnel" Peter added.

"So Alex will keep her men out here and make sure no one escapes while the rest of us will go in through the front door".

"Isn't that a bit obvious" Miles asked

"So obvious that they won't see it coming" Jonn said while smiling a little

They headed to the main entrance at the DEO. It was a mountain wall that opened up from the inside. Kara used her x-ray vision on the wall. She saw that there were two Cadmus agents standing guard behind the entrance. She motioned Miles and Peter to stand aligned to where the guards were. She quickly used her heat vision to open two small holes in the wall. Peter and Miles immediately shot their webs through the walls and they attached to the two guards. Miles and Peter then proceeded to pull the two webs back so the two guards came flying forward, slamming into the wall and knocked unconscious. After making sure that they were out by using her x-ray vision, Kara proceeded to create a bigger whole in the wall for the four of them to enter the building.

Quietly walking down a hallway, they proceeded to take out any Cadmus agents they came across. Kara had used her super hearing to tell who was left and to guide them through the facility. She led them right to the main ops center in the building where the Six were. She could hear them talking about how their device was finished then it sounded like someone was stabbed. They four of them soon went into the ops center to see the Six and a small scientist stand over a dead body. "That's Lillian Luthor" Kara said quietly to the group.

Unfortunately Scorpion heard her. "Sounds like we got visitors boys" he said. The Six turned around to where he was staring at. Realizing their cover was blown, the heroes came out of hiding.

"This is it Martin. Handover the data and come peaceful" Peter said

"That's funny Spider. In case you haven't notice, you're still outnumbered" Martin said before waving his hand as a gesture for the Six to attack.

Peter and his allies immediately charged towards them. Scorpion attacked Miles. He tried stabbing him with his tail, but Miles was able to dodge each strike. "Training really does pay off" Miles thought. When Scorpions tail went for another strike, Miles grabbed it and then swung Scorpion before throwing him across the room. Miles then proceeded to shoot his web at the roof and swing across the room to get to him.

Jonn was dealing with both Shocker and Electro. He was phasing through most of his attacks. "Fight us like a man!" Electro yelled before shooting more electricity at Jonn. Jonn phased through then flew to Electro and delivered a strong punch against him. However, with him distracted, Shocker shot a concentrated air blast that knocked Jonn back.

Rhino immediately went after Kara; he wanted to settle the score once and for all. As he charged right at her, she immediately flew at him, grabbing his horn and flipping him over her onto the ground. Rhino responded with a swift kick that pushed her back.

Sandman was fighting Spiderman. He had one enlarged sand fist and his other hand was shaped like a hammer. He tried hitting Peter, but he kept dodging Marko. Peter delivered a punch against the face, but Sandman was unharmed. Peter then webbed a desk and threw it at Sandman, which caused him to briefly lose the upper half of his body. Peter then noticed that Martin is gone.

"Guy's, Martin is trying to escape!" Peter yelled.

Kara, who was holding both of Rhino's fist above her head to keep him from hitting her, yelled "Go! We'll handle these guys"

As Peter was about to go look for Martin, Sandman reformed. Fortunately, while Kara was struggling with Rhino, she managed to use her heat vision to crystalize Sandman's lower body to keep him from moving. Peter then proceeded to go find Martin.

Using his mask to detect energy signs, he was led to the lab in the old DEO HQ. There he saw Martin and the small scientist and he heard Martin yell at the scientist, saying "hurry up"

"Sir, I need to remind you that it hasn't been tested yet"

"I don't have time for it to be tested!"

"Aw, leaving so soon Negative" Peter quipped.

Martin proceeded to shoot a blast of negative energy at Peter. Peter dodged it and proceeded to shoot a web blast at him. It didn't do much, but it allowed Peter to get close to engage in hand to hand combat. The stalemated each other with both of them landing some solid hits. However, when the scientist yelled that the device was ready, Martin grabbed Peters right arm and then proceeded to blast him with energy, which sent Peter across the room.

* * *

Miles managed to web Scorpion up and then deliver a final kick to the head with knocked the villain out.

Jonn was struggling with both Shocker and Electro, but he managed to telekinetically through objects at both of them. Shocker shot down most of the items, before a heavy metallic box hit him right on the head, knocking him out. Electro proceeded to fire electricity on Jonn, but Jonn flew around dodging it before grabbing Electro by the neck and using his psychic powers to render Electro unconscious.

Kara and Rhino were still fighting, but near the end, Rhino was tiring. He started to miss every punch he through and Kara proceeded to land a punch against him for everyone he missed. After a she punched square against the jaw, Rhino said defiantly "You think that will stop me?!" He proceeded to charge at her, but Kara jumped up and delivered a powerful kick across his head and then gave him a powerful punch straight at his face. Rhino proceeded to wobble back before falling over.

"Yeah I think that will" Kara said as she took in some heavy breaths

* * *

After Peter was shot back, Martin ran to the quantum tunnel platform. Once he got there, he yelled "Do it!" to Davidson. Davidson proceeded to activate the device. At that moment, blue energy began to surge on the platform. However, something went wrong. The instruments used to measure energy output starting to go haywire. Martin let out a loud "Ahhhhhh" as energy began to engulf his body.

"The energy is unstable" Davidson yelled.

Peter shot a web at Martin in an attempt to pull him off of the platform, but the web incinerated when it touched him.

Kara, Miles, and Jonn came in at that moment. "What's happening?" Kara asked.

"The energy is destabilizing! It's going to kill him!" Peter told her

Kara and Jonn flew towards Martin, but the energy overloaded and a huge wave was released that pushed back everyone. After a few seconds of blurry vision, Peter looked up to see Martin was gone and machine smoking. Davidson was knocked unconscious from the blast.

* * *

A few hours had passed. The remaining five villains were kept sedated until they were to be transported back to their own universe. Brainy and Winn were analyzing the machine. Alex had all the former Cadmus agents detained and had her men do a scrub of the facility. Lena had come too after hearing of her mother's involvement. She saw her body in a coroner bag that was being loaded up in a DEO truck.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know your relationship with her wasn't good, but it still can't be easy losing a parent" Peter said.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. She stopped being my mother a long time ago. Truth be told I'm not even sure if she ever was a mother to me" Lena said. Peter would then proceed to give her a comforting hug. Winn and Brainy soon came after inspecting the device.

"It looks as though the device was deliberately tampered with" Brainy said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"The superconductor wasn't integrated with the rest of the machine, so the wormhole couldn't stabilize" Winn explained.

"Probably Lillian's doing. She was too smart to trust Martin without making sure that she would be safe and that he deliver what he promised her" Lena said.

"What makes you think Martin promised her anything?" Peter asked

"Lillian would never have worked for him unless she would get something in return"

Peter chose to look at the scene for a minute. He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happen this past week and a half, he couldn't believe that it had ended like this.

* * *

Another day had passed before Peter and Miles were going to leave. They had opened a portal the day earlier for SHIELD to take Electro, Shocker, Scorpion, Rhino, and Sandman into custody. Deputy director Maria Hill had been debriefed on everything by Alex. The two got along very well since they were very similar. Alex and Jonn had also shown Miles where the aliens were kept. He considered one of the coolest moments of his life.

The gang had met in the basement of the DEO, where the device was set up. Even Nia had managed to get out of the infirmary, while on crutches, to see the guys off. Peter proceeded to shake hands with Jonn and Alex and do a nerdy handshake with Brainy and Winn that the three of them had made up. Miles also hugged everyone although he gave Nia a longer hug, to the point where Brainy had to separate him from her. When Peter and Kara hugged, she said "Thanks for being a such a great partner"

"Thanks for the adventure of a lifetime" Peter responded.

"Yeah, well I know National City is going to miss you" Kara said

"And I'm going to miss it, but New York will always be my home" Peter said

Peter then walked over to Lena. "If you ever find yourself in my universe, don't hesitate to give me a call" Peter said.

"Don't worry, I plan to" Lena said before hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Peter and Miles proceeded to walk through the portal to their own universe.

* * *

Walking down the streets of New York while it was raining, Martin took in his surroundings. The quantum tunnel managed to transport him back home, although it had hurt more than he expected. He knew that he probably shouldn't have survived and he didn't know why he did. He attributed it to his energy manipulation powers; that was the only answer that made sense to him. Soon a limo had pulled up and big guy stepped out. "Get in" the man said.

* * *

Back at L-Corp, Lena was going over some L-Corp business when the head of IT had come in her office. "Ms. Luthor, we managed to retrieve the data from the servers"

"That's good, but it makes no difference. The man that stole the plans to military AI is dead and his copies were destroyed" Lena responded

"Excuse Ms. Luthor, but nothing in the AI department was stolen" the IT girl replied.

"What? Let me see the records" Lena said before she was handed the IT departments report. "It says here all that was stolen were the cures of diseases that the bio-engineer department had recently developed" Lena said. " What could have Martin wanted with this information?" Lena thought to herself.

* * *

When Martin entered the limo, he saw Norman Osborn sitting in it. "Norman, what's this all about?" Martin said.

"Is that anyway to address a business associate? After all, you did go to another universe for me" Norman responded arrogantly.

"You're the one who paid me. Why?"

"It's simple. My son is dying from Oshtoran Syndrome. I've tried every medical expert on the planet to create a cure and they have been unsuccessful."

"So you sent me to another universe to find the cure".

"Yes and I knew you would need help given that universe had heroes protecting it, which is why I told you to recruit those incompetent fools"

"But how did you learn about other universes and how did you know that specific universe would have the cure to your sons disease"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"About 2 months ago, a man had appeared out of nowhere in my office. He was an imposing figure with a weird fashion sense. He said a company named L-Corp in a universe called Earth-38 had developed a cure for my sons disease a while ago. He gave me the designs on how to build a device that would make it possible to travel to that universe. I gave you the resources and the designs to build it because he warned me only a highly skilled group could retrieve the cure. He said that universe had powerful protectors".

"Why would such a person help you?"

"All he said was that a crisis was coming and that this Earth needed to be prepared for it when it does"

**The End **

_Authors Note: I hoped you guys liked it. I'll probably make a sequel to it at some point in the near future. Until next time!_


End file.
